The Potter Twins and The Sorcerer's stone
by SamanthaBlackWhitlock
Summary: Summary Inside T for minor language
1. Birthday's,Memories, and Old Keys

**(Because I will forget)I do not own anything in this Fanfiction.**

**Hi!So you all may know me as that was used under my sisters email instead of my I decided to do a Harry Potter/Twilight fanfiction sorta like ones I have the Cullens won't come in until year 2 as Magical Vampires I I know but bere with me.I also decided to do the summary before chapter one,and I apologize for it not being very are not my greatest suit.**

**Summary:Harry and Isabella Potter are twins who have just been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and godfather Sirius is ecstatic but he doesn't expect for a strange teacher,and the Sorcerer's Stone to intertwine with his Harry and Isabella stop the Sorcerer's Stone from falling into the wrong hand and keep themselves safe?**

**_Update_:Okay so not a lot will be changed from the original story. Chapters 1-8 was updated and so was chapter 23. So I hope you like the new and improved The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

Chapter 1- Birthdays, Memories, and Old Keys Harry's POV

"Harry!Bella! Wake up! It's your birthday and I have everything planned!"Sirius, my sister Bella's and my godfather, exclaimed.I opened my eyes and sat up. Sirius was bouncing up and down and his best friend Remus was leaning on the doorway. He was smiling at me.I looked over to my sister,Bella's, bed,and she was still asleep. She always was the heavier sleeper. Sirius handed the two tiny boxes he was holding to Remus and walked over to Bella's got on his knees on the bed and started bouncing.

"Bella! Get up!" Sirius said bouncing harder with every word. Bella sat up swatted at him and Sirius jumped off the bed.

"Good we're all time to," said pouted for being woken bounced over to Remus snatched the boxes and handed one to each of were both Gryffindor colors,but Bella's had a brown bow on hers and I had a green one on mine.

"Your parents told us to give them to you when you turned 11. And seeing as that is now, here you are," Sirius said.I opened mine carefully scared of what might be in them.I opened the lid of the box and I saw a key. It looked old,like one you saw in the silent got one too.I saw her holding it up.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity.

"Gringott ," Remus said stepping forward. "That is the one to your dad's as a kid and into his adult life. When his parents died he got everything. But he divided it with your mother when they got together and had it separated into each of their vaults. Bella,you got your mom's. "

"And I am keeping track of the one you share,"Sirius said holding up a similar key to ours.I smiled and hopped off my bed. Bella stood up from the chair she was sitting in that sat beside her chair, and walked out the room. Sirius made a move to follow, but Remus held a hand up.

"I'll go. I was the one that mentioned them. I should have been more careful," Remus said before striding out the room.

"Well that could have gone better," I said. Bella hated any mentioning of our was scared that Voldemort would come back for us. I remember when Sirius told us last year. Sirius smiled and walked down the stairs to find Bella and Remus sitting on the bottom step. "They loved you Bells. You've always known that. More than their own 's why the died. They didn't die for themselves,but for you and Harry.,"Remus said to her. "They died so that way you guys could live, and even though there isn't a day that goes by that I do not miss Lily and James, I'm glad that they did or else Sirius, Alice, and I would not have gotten the chance to raise you two."

Remus patted her back and I smiled at the turned around and saw my smile.

"So let's get this day started shall we! There is a special something that should be coming today! Go get dressed and i'll go find Kreacher,I wonder about that elf sometimes. He only listens to Bella for some odd reason," Sirius said, the last part more to himself than anyone got up and squeezed in between Sirius and I to go get ready.

"He wonders about Kreacher, and I wonder about him," I said before going to get dressed myself.

**Hello again!I know it wasn't very good but hopefully the next chapter will be the Hogwarts letters might come in around chapter…..3 maybe.I don't know but,I guess we will to review and let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**Update: Okay, so I hoped to improve the next few chapters. Please note that not all chapters will be changed. Just some. And hopefully the chapters I chose not to update works.**


	2. Party Pereperations Part 1

**So my goal for this chapter is one thousand will see how that goes.I write on my Google Drive,and last chapter took up a page and a the chapter there was 461 that was just the I want to do 1,000 words for the chapter at most not including authour notes so the 1,000 word will be in bold..So on with the Chapter 2!**

**Update: The 1,000 word will not be bolded since I will be adding things in and taking things out. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2 Birthday Party Preparations Bella's POV

I bolted to my closet as soon as I got up to my room.I was debating to wear a party dress or a grade up from my casual day wear.I looked around in my shoes first. I found a pair of black flat heeled, I decided to wear them so I put them buy the door.I went to shirts,and got a emerald green medium sleeve cardigan, I draped it over my arm and my pants selection was a little harder.I finally settled with a pair of black jeggings.I changed in my closet,and walked over to my jewlery selection.I found my mom's old Edwardian French diamond told me my dad gave it to my mom when they got married. I also put on a black onyx diamond ring and went to get my shoes on.

When I went to go sit down,after getting dressed, I noticed Harry was throwing multiple shirts onto the bed.I zipped up my boots and walked over .He had a pair of Jeans draped on a chair next to his bed. I mainly saw Quidditch shirts laying on his bed.I found a grey shirt with a black collar.

"Harry I picked you out a shirt,"I said laying it with his poked his head out of the closet to look at the chair.

"Oh what would I do without you?"Harry asked walking out of the closet,and coming over to hug me.

"Well I am going to go help downstairs. I told Sirius I would help make the cake,"I said.I ran down the stairs,only to trip down the last few. Lucky Remus was standing at the bottom.

"You okay there Bella?" he asked helping me stable myself. I smiled and nodded,then ran to the I got there Sirius was sitting at the table with his head buried in his not to make any noise I grabbed my cookbook and started getting ingredients and dishes laid I turned back around Sirius's head was up. But he wasn't looking at me. I walked to the other side and sat was holding a picture in his hands. I could see through was a picture of Harry and I when we turned three. In the picture I seemed to be squealing with delight. Sirius gave me a kitchen set that year. It was when I started loving to finally noticed me.

"Are you doing okay Sirius?"I asked.

"I could be better. You and Harry are growing too quickly. It seems like only yesterday we were celebrating your third birthday," he said smiling down at the picture before looking at me. I smiled.

"Well to you Harry and I will always be young won't we? " I asked him. He nodded and smiled. I stood back up and went over to the counter where all my ingredients sat.I got to work quickly.I wasn't aloud to use magic,and I also didn't have a wand. And it didn't help that Remus didn't like using magic for food. He says it tastes funny. My thoughts were interupted by the ringing doorbell.

"I'll be back Bells," Sirius said before darting off to get the door.I continued stirring not thinking on who would arrive this party didn't start for another three hours. I finished stirring the mix and realized Sirius wasn't back yet. I passed time by trying to find a baking dish that I had forgotten to set out earlier.

I looked in every cupboard,but I couldn't find one. I walked out to the door,but Sirius wasn't there. I figured he would be in the living room,letting whoever was at the door settle.I pulled the doors open to find him sitting across from his second cousin Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she liked to be called. I had only ever seen her once, a year or so ago.

"Sirius,I can't find a baking dishes," I said after smiling at Tonks. Sirius frowned and followed me to the kitchen.

"Where did you put it at last?" Sirius asked.

"In the cupboard like I always do," I said.

"Looking for this?" Tonks said from behind me. In her hand was the only circular cake pan in the house.

"Harry gave it to me, saying he found it the pantry," she said. I frowned and took it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No kind of cake,you making?" she asked looking at the three large bowls of batter.

"Three different types actually. This one is going to be a Chocolate carrot cake,with a chocolate bavarian filling and a homemade chocolate buttercream icing. It's going to be shaped as a wand. Then I will have a marble cake with orange filling, and yellow icing,which will be shaped as a snitch, for Harry's there will be a normal chocolate one for those who don't want any of the first two,"I look surprised and turned to look at Sirius.

""She loves to do anything involving the kitchen," he said.I smiled and returned to my work.

"Wow…..At 11 years old. How did she learn how to cook?"Tonks asked.

"She watched and helped Kreacher growing up ,that is why Kreacher likes her so much. He listens to her more than me,"he said.

"Speaking of which do you know where he is I need him," I said not taking my eyes off what I was doing. Sirius left the room leaving me and Tonks alone. She sat at the table, and watched me.

Kreacher came wobbling into the kitchen.

"I was told I was needed, Miss. Bella," he said beaming at me.

"Do you know where any more baking dishes are?"I asked him. He nodded and ran into the pantry carrying two.

"Kreacher could of sworn he told you he moved them after Master Sirius accidentally knocked them over and put them in the wrong spot," Kreacher said placing two baking dishes on the counter.

"Well now I know .One more my room on my nightstand,there is a recipe box. Can you go get it? If you are too busy let me know and I will get Sirius to watch the cakes while I go get them."

"Kreacher will be more than happy to get the box for you," he said and bowed.I hated him doing that. I found Kreacher to be more of a friend than an enslaved helps me in the kitchen and I help him around the house.

About an hour later I had all three cakes baked and about 2 1/2 decorated. I was still decorating the snitch cake. As I was smoothing out the icing,,my name was called.I walked to the living room where everyone was. I was taking off my apron,and when I walked into the living room I saw Sirius on a ladder.

"We needed you and your….party planning expertise,what do you think?" Harry asked pointing around the room.I turned in a circle and smiled. There was pictures of me and Harry growing up. But one picture caught my eye. The one of Mum, Dad,Harry,Sirius, Alice, Remus, and myself,in Godric's Hallow I think.

"I love it,"I said walking around. And I lingered at the picture of everyone who mattered most to me before walking out of the room.

**We did it!This chapter is 1,112 words long.I did it and it only took me,a day and a favorite part was going back to edit all of right…..Well I hoped you like this chapter and I shall get to work on a new one.**

**Review**

**Update: As of now, this chapter actually has 1,264 words, and I tried to make it as clear as I could without changing to much.**


	3. Party Pererperations Part 2

**Ok so,I decided to put this on in Bella's POV since it is part 2 to the last chapter is the party! So let's get started so I can get started on the party.**

Chapter 3 Party Preparations part 2

Was it to mock me for not having parents? Is that why Sirius put that picture on the wall? My thoughts ran wild while I was putting the wings on the snitch. But I knew it was to show that Mum and Dad were still here in a way.

When I finished I stood back to look at my work. Once it came to my satisfaction I walked out of the kitchen,to find Sirius sitting on the steps,his head in his hands. As I walked closer I could hear him muttering to someone who I couldn't see.

"James," Sirius said. "She saw the picture of us. The one that we took the Christmas before you and Lily died. She loves you, I know she does. But she took the reason for you dying harder than Harry did. She doesn't like anybody mentioning you guys. Will she ever get over it?"

"In time. You just have to give it a while," I said causing Sirius to jump up.

"Bella, I can take it down if you you want. I don't want to have it there if it bothers you," he said kneeling in front of me. I shook my head and sat on the stairs next to him..

"No,I'll be fine. It's good to see the memories," I paused and looked down at my feet. " I don't remember them… I don't remember their faces or their voices," I said. When I looked up Sirius was looking back at me.

"When your mum was your age, she looked just like you. I remember meeting her for the first time. And she was so talented that you almost wouldn't believe that she was Muggle-Born."

"Does it make a difference being Muggle-Born?" I asked. Sirius's smile faded and his face became stern.

"I've told you and Harry this before, don't ever think blood status matters. You're mother was the brightest witch you could ever come across, smarter than some Purebloods, so that just proves that it doesn't matter how you were born."

"Can you tell me about Dad when he was younger?" I asked.

"There's not much I can tell you about your dad that you don't already know. He and I did everything together, much like you, Harry, and Ron do now."

I smiled, and remembered Sirius telling us stories about his childhood.

"Well, we can tell stories later. Let's go get the kitchen straightened up so that way we won't have to do it later," Sirius said taking my hand and pulling me off the stairs.

But by the time Sirius and I got there,the kitchen was fully cleaned. Dishes were clean and sitting neatly in the dish drainer and Kreacher was moving the three cakes to the kitchen table, which looked spotless. Kreacher turned and beamed at me before running over to hug my leg.

"Kreacher felt bad for not saying Happy Birthday this morning when he saw you, Miss. Bella, most definitely. So Kreacher cleaned up the kitchen for her."

"Thank you Kreacher!" I said looking around the kitchen.

"It's not a problem Miss. Bella. Kreacher will do anything for his Little Miss," Kreacher said before bouncing out of the room.

"So I figured we could put the long table,in the livingroom. So I've got Tonks,Remus,and Harry 's go look," Sirius said. I nodded and followed him to the living room.

When I got in their the chair I usually sat in,was pushed against the far wall next to our couch.

"I was thinking on putting the table here," Sirius said looking at the rest of us.I nodded and put my thumbs looked at Remus and they left the waved for me to come sit down next to her on the floor.I came and sat.

"You okay? Sirius told us about what happened with the picture. He says even after 10 years,you still hate any reminder of them,well…..ever since last year when they told you. But would be proud of what you have become," Tonks said looking deeply in my eyes.

"Yeah.I'm you blame me though? My parents were betrayed by one of their friends,and then got killed along with their friend Peter Pettigrew. The guy who sold them out might of never been their friend to begin with. Why else would he have done it?"I said,muttering the last part under my breath.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" Tonks asked, turning her attention away from Harry who had sat down next to me.

"Sure," I said.

"And you're sure that you won't get upset?"

"I'll be fine."

"Do you remember anything from that night?" She asked. "Harry this goes for you as well."

Harry and I looked at each other. And I knew he was also questioning whether we should tell her the only thing we remember. I looked back at her.

"We both remember a bright green light. Does that have anything to do with their death though?" I asked.

"Did you guys tell Sirius about this?" she asked clearly avoiding the shook his head.

"We will….today…..after the party,"he said spacing out his sentence into three even he didn't know whether or not it was the truth. But before any of us could say anything else, Sirius and Remus came in, their wands held out and a large table that was in the kitchen and together they gently put it against the wall.  
>"Do we have anymore streamers?"I asked Sirius. He nodded and pulled them out of his coat were scarlet and same colors as his house at the school of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and was in the Gryffindor was Remus, Alice, my mum and dad, and their old friend Peter Pettigrew. He tossed them to me,and I caught them.I ran out of the living room and went to the top of the stairs.I put the streamers around both rails. I got Remus and Sirius to do doorways through out the the time we were done people started arriving.<p>

**So short I know,plus I added Harry's memories of the killing curse striking remember to review and get ready for the party chapter!**

**Update: So I forgot completely about some of the stuff I wrote in this chapter… Good thing so many people wanted me to change it. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. The Party

**Hey my peoples!So sorry if this is not up on the 19th,but I am going to try.I had a bad day...So next week is Thanksgiving so I am going to TRY to upload something.I will see what I can do.I might be helping with food,or watching I don't know.I might after everyone my school scheduale for next week is Monday and Tuesday,and then a break so I will get more up,within my 5 days off of school...I don't know about Saturday though...so anyways enough of my rambling and lets get on with the chapter!BIRTHDAY PARTY TIME!New POV as well.**

Chapter 4-Birthday Party Sirius's POV **(There is the new POV)**

When everyone started arriving Remus and I stood at the door to welcome everyone. Bella had thought about inviting their Petunia Dursley,Lily's sister,her husband,Vernon,and their son Dudley. But we knew Vernon would not want them to associate with magical people. Petunia wrote Bella,saying "Happy Birthday,enjoy your present," and she sent her a bracelet with two dog,a doe,stag,a rose,a werewolf,and the loved it,and at first Harry found it unfair,Petunia always sent Bella something. But as the years went on,he got over it. So it came to a surprise to him when he received a watch from them. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang.I opened it to find Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville. She was carrying, presents in her 's birthday was yesterday and Bella told me that's why she made a third cake. But not knowing what Neville liked, seeing as they saw each other very rarely, it was left a circle.

"Happy late Birthday,Neville,"Remus said smiling. Neville thanked him and half hid behind his grandmother.

"Here let me take these,Augusta,"I said taking the boxes from smiled and I led them to the living room where,Tonks,Bella,Harry,and the Weasley family still didn't want Harry and Bella being over exposed for being "The Twins Who Lived" as they were called so we didn't have many even for there being not many people,there was still a pile of presents that Remus organized,by child,then by size,and oddly enough... was a good 15 people in all,including Remus,Bella,Harry,and there was twice as many this was the last of the people we invited,Remus and I joined everyone else in the living room.

"Well,thank you everyone for coming as we celebrate Harry and Bella's 11th birthday .Also this year Bella was nice enough to bake a third cake in celebration for Neville's birthday," Remus said like he did every year. Well the numbers always changed and this was the first year Bella made an extra cake.

"Bella,put a lot of work into the cakes so we figured we should do cake first," I said. I motioned for Bella and Remus to come help him.

We each got a cake,Bella was trailing behind carrying the snitch cake,which she wouldn't let anyone else she got in the room,we all sat the cakes down on the table. Bella stood to the side as all of the Quidditch fans marveled over the cake baked into a snitch. Augusta managed to get Neville to go blow out candles,that Harry insisted we put on seemed pleased with herself. We decided to let the kids play for a little bit since there were only a handful. Bella and Ron pulled out Wizard Chess,so we all sat to watch the game. Bella,ended up wining,and Ron sat in shock..

"No one has beaten Ron in chess,"Molly said to me.I nodded,in amusement as Ron pouted,and glared at Bella. But that only lasted for a little while before he smiled at her which caused her to smile back. Arthur and I chuckled when we noticed Ron starting to blush upon looking at Bella.

"Wanna rematch?" Bella asked, obviously amused. Ron nodded, and set up the board.

Remus came and stood next to me, Molly, and Arthur.

"I think Ron has a little crush on Bella," Remus said.

"We've thought so for awhile. Everytime we mention her, he starts to blush."

After Bella and Ron's rematch, which resulted in Ron winning, we decided to do presents.

"Ok so these,are from the Weasley's,"I said handing each of them a square got a scarf in Gryffindor colors. As well as a matching pair of mittens.

"Hand knitted," Molly said looking at Bella and smiled. Bella thanked her and turned her attention to Harry. Harry,got a chess set and once Bella and Ron promised to teach him how to play, we moved along.

"From Remus,"I got a copy of the book The Beetle the got a book about Quidditch.

"Me next!" Tonks said pulling two large boxes from under the got a new quill set with several quills,and Harry got Hogwarts:A History and a few galleons.

"Sorry I wasn't sure what you would like,Harry. So I got you some galleons just in case you didn't like the book," Tonks said embarrassed.

"Well, even if I don't read it, I'm sure it will be put to use by Bella."

"The Longbottoms,"I got a ruby ring with a matching bracelet,and Harry got a stone with his full name and birthday engraved in it and a large painting of Godric's Hollow.

"And you got part of mine this morning,but I have one more thing for you both. Now this is also from mine and Remus's old friend Alice and from Remus. Who I am sure will come around later." I said.I gave Harry, his father's Invisibility Cloak,and Bella a necklace,which can grant most wishes that Lily had found in Hogsmeade in our last year at Hogwarts. "Bella your necklace,can grant most wishes. Things like invisibility and being able to look into someone's mind for at most an hour. Use it when you need it most and be careful with it. It was your mother's. Harry,you have your father's Invisibility Cloak,"I and Bella looked at each other with amazement. All the kids crowded around to see Harry turn invisible. With the exception of Bella.

Bella,disappeared from the crowd as she did often. I followed behind her just to make sure she was not upset.

She was halfway up the stairs by the time I got past the portrait of my cranky mother which had curtains over it.

I quickly but quietly went up the stairs, and knocked on the door and came in. Bella's closet door was open,and when I got over to it, and peeked in the door Bella was trying to get to a high shelf.

"Need some help?" I asked. She turned to me and nodded. I smiled and walked over and picked her up. I heard the rustling of wrapping paper.

"Okay, I got it," Bella said. I put her down and she was holding a bright blue box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"For Harry,I was going to give it to him this morning,but I feel 's a photo," She said.

"How did you get it up there in the first place?" I asked.

"Remus put it up there after I wrapped it last week," She said simply before going back down the stairs. I followed closely behind her.

When we got downstairs and into the living room,Tonks,and Harry was sitting on the couch talking. Bella strided over to them.

She handing Harry the gift and sat on the floor in front of his legs.I watched him open stared at the picture for what seemed like crouching down and hugging Bella.I saw the picture when it hit the ground after it fell out of his was a picture of Lily,James,and the two of them on the night James and Lily died. Everybody watched as the twins

"I'll keep it by my bed so you won't have to see it if you don't want to see it," Harry said. Bella shook her head.

"Hang it up on the wall if you want. I think the reason why I had such a big problem with people mentioning them was because I couldn't remember them and everybody else could. But people can tell us stories. But I am going to be more than happy to see pictures of them now."

**What do you think?I figured it would be a good I will be in the first is a story where Alice is half vampire,half also is getting married to one of the adults in this you guess who?Review me your answer.**


	5. Hogwarts Acceptance

**Happy Thanks,so I am guessing not a lot of people like this story much…...Might delete it.I mean I haven't even got any hate,(suprisingly)which I would much rather take then nothing….I need opinions on how to make this story better if you hate me know what integues anyways,I decided to wait till Bella and Harry was 11 before them getting the Hogwarts letters,for a which you will see. Hagrid will of course be in this chapter!So this is the chapter I have been most excited to write!So on we go!**

Chapter 5 Hogwarts acceptance letters Harry's POV

After the party Bella,Tonks,and I,helped clean up some,when we weren't talking. Bella and Sirius,stayed together most of the time,whispering and I had a feeling it was about earlier.

When I stepped out into the hallway there were two envelopes. One addressed to me and the other to Bella. As soon as I picked them up their was a knock at our ran up the stairs leading up from the kitchen,Bella not far Sirius opened the door,a giant man,with a messy brown beard,and long brown hair was standing there crouching down to the door.

"Sirius!" The giant exclaimed. Sirius beamed.

"Hagrid! It's been too long. What brings you here?"Sirius asked.

"I came ter see,if youn' Bella,an' Harry got their letters," The one Sirius called Hagrid said. I held them up sheepishly.

"Just got here,"I told Sirius.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tonks said from behind me. I handed Bella hers and opened read,

_Dear Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Signed:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I gasped at the was today!

"The due date is today!" Bella said,panicking.

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure that Mcgonagall knows that you guys will be coming," Sirius said. "All we have to do is send in a conformation note. Which I am sure Hagrid could help us with."

Hagrid pulled a piece of parchment and a then pulled out a small grey gave the owl the envelope, and once Hagrid opened the door, the owl flew off.

"It will be there tonight,right Hagrid?"asked Remus coming down the stairs,with ribbon attached to his nodded.

"Yeah. It should be there within a few hours."

"The three of us can take them to Diagon Alley,tomorrow." Sirius and I frowned.

"Its where yeh,will get yer school,stuff,"Hagrid said."Haven't yeh ever been?"

Bella and I shook our head.

"Sirius and I tried to keep them away from the fame. We didn't think they were old enough to deal with that."

Bella by this point was looking over the supply list. The list read:

_First-Year student require:_

_Uniform_

_Three sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black,silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times_

_Books:_

_The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces:A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter,Standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Me and Bella looked at each other on the "First years are not allowed to have their own broom." We played Quidditch a lot with,Sirius,Remus,and the Weasley's so this disappointed us.

"Well Hagrid why don't you stay for dinner, I could start dinner earlier and I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind," Remus said

"Well I suppose I could stay. It wouldn't be too much trouble for you to cook for one more would it Sirius?" Hagrid said. Sirius shrugged.

"Don't look at me. Bella and Kreacher are the ones cooking."

"And I'm used to cooking for multiple 't worry about it Mr. Hagrid," Bella said.

"I'll stay jus' as long as I'm not called 'Mr. Hagrid. Just Hagrid is fine Bella."

"Hagrid it is then. By the way, Tonks,is staying as well,"Bella said to Sirius.

"That doesn't surprise me any. The entire party she wouldn't stop talking about how good you're cooking is. What are you making?"

"It's a surprise," Bella said before walking back down the stairs to the kitchen.

**I know,short in my defence writing in the way Hagrid speaks,was very difficult...Next chapter will be Diagon Alley,because I am not good at writing dinner type the rest of the night will be skipped...sorry.**

**Review!**


	6. Gringotts Bank

**Hey guys!So like I said in the last chapter,I am skipping the dinner with it's the next day,and they are going to get their school stuff,but this chapter is them at so you know I might only put chapters up when I have there will be one today,there won't be one tomarrow becuase my middle school band will be in the local Christmas parade.I will try to put one up on Saturday,and maybe Sunday I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6 Gringotts Bank Bella's Pov

I woke up early on August left late last night,after telling us she would see us when Remus and Sirius took us to King's Cross,on September I woke up it was still dark,and Harry was hanging off the side of his bed.I slipped out my bed and into my closet to pick out my clothes for that day.I knew that we would be doing a lot of walking so I firstly went to grab a pair of sneakers from the very back of my closet.I moved my way a scarlet red shirt,which was too big for me,and a gold cloak,which I wore with everything.I found a pair of jean capris,and went to my jewelry table.I found the black onyx ring,and the necklace I got yesterday,and put them on before throwing my clothes on and running,out of my sun was starting to come up,so I figured Sirius would be up by now.I sat down in the chair next to my bed.I looked over to Harry's bed seeing it the doorway,Kreacher stood looking franticley around the room untill his eyes landed on me.

"Young Miss,We has been looking for Sirius woke up,came into yours room he wasn't in couldn't find you alls got worried,we did,"Kreacher said.I got up and ran down the came running out of the living room.

"Isabella Lily Potter,where have you been?I woke Harry up when I saw your bed empty!"Sirius said grabbing my wrist.

"I have been in my closet!That's where.I got up when it was still dark,and I went to get dressed so I wouldn't wake anyone up,"I said trying to pry his fingers let me go and ushered me into the living the far corner Harry was shaking violently,and Remus sitting next to him.A short woman with jet black hair,was whispering into his ear.

"Look who I found,"Sirius said pulling me out from behind and Remus both looked stopped shaking and ran over to me.

"Where were you?"Harry asked.

"Closet,"I smiled and shook his head.

"Why didn't I think about looking there?"he said.

"I don't know and technically,Kreacher found me…..not about I make french toast to make up for scaring you guys,"I said looking around the smiled and woman,whispered something to Remus agian and he stepped forward.

"But first I think introductions are in ,this is old friend of mine from Hogwarts,"Remus said pointing to the smiled and waved.I returned the smile and waved back.

"Remus asked me to come to Diagon Alley with you guys.I hope you don't mind,"she voice sounded like wind chimes."Also I will be helping out some in your potions class,"she continued.I smiled it would be nice to know a teacher there.

"Hagrid will be here in three hours,"Sirius said looking at Remus,who nodded and sat back down,but on the couch this time.

Those three hours came and went.I heard a knock on the door,and Sirius went to go answer it.I peeked out the curtain to see the sun high in the sky.

"How was yer morn'n Sirius,"Hagrid's booming voice asked.

"Well Bella woke up early and scared us,when she went to go get dressed but Kreacher found her,"Sirius said.

"Well I know ye won't like this,bu' we are goin' through the Leaky 's got their lists?"Hagrid asked

"Yep,and Remus asked Alice to come,"Sirius said.

"Havn' seen her since her las' year at Hogwarts,"Hagrid said.I heard Sirius chuckled,and call us all into the living room.I grabbed my bag,and walked out of the living bounded out a couple seconds,and almost ran into a wall.

"Hiya Hagrid,"she said after straightening walked out the door,and picked up a broomstick.

"Bella,Harry you guys will fly with Hagrid,and the rest of us will be on brooms,"Sirius said.I nodded and followed Hagrid to a motorcycle,I had seen somewhere before.

When we got to the place called the Leaky Cauldron,Hagrid went in,but Sirius held us back.

"Now as you know,people everywhere knows who you two are so please,stay by me,Remus,or Alice,"he said.I stayed behind Sirius,hiding me from everyone people still saw me.A man with a purple turban,came up to us.

"M-M-Miss P-P-Potter,I am,P-P-Professor Quirrell.T-The D-Defence A-A-Against The D-D-Dark Arts,teacher.W-W-What an honor to meet y-y-you,"the man said.I smiled and waved and Sirius ushered me forward. We caught up to the others,who was standing behind tapped a pink umbrella agienst the formed a doorway.

"Well,first stop is your keys?"Sirius asked.I pulled mine out my back pocket and showed did the same.

We walked a little ways before reaching, we walked through the door,their was a message for thieves and then there was goblins than I could count.I looked up to the seemed to be up higher than I walked up to the front desk.

"Harry and Isabella Potter wishes to make a withdrawl,"I heard Remus tell the goblin.

"And does Harry and Isabella Potter have their keys?"The goblin held our keys up.

"We shall do the lady first,then the me,"He said.

We followed the goblin to a Sirius,Harry,and I ,Alice,and Hagrid stayed back,said that the cart made them cart ride wasn't that long,to my ,the goblin,and I stepped out.

"Key please,"the goblin asked.I gave him my key and stepped the vault door opened,I saw over a thousand Gallons,Sikles,and got them to fill me up a bag of a little bit of each.

The ride to Harry's vault was a bit and Harry talked about my vault.

"Do you think,there might be that much in my vault?"Harry asked me.I we finally got to his vault,I had to step out to let Harry out.I slid all the way in,and played with my nails until they got ,came back into the cart looking astonished.

"If we have that much in our own vaults,imagine how much we have in the one we share,"Harry said.I just laughed.

**Hello again!So I know it was really,different,and by different,I mean I promise,the next chapter will be better. **


	7. Diagon Alley

**Hey,so I just got back from my parade,so I figured I would start writing a 't know if it will be up today(December 1st),but I am going to try and write it,and edit it,and get it up as quick as so you know instead of Fawkes giving 2 feathers for wands,he gives anyways on with the chapter.**

Chapter 7-Diagon Alley Bella's POV

When we left Gringotts we went to Flourish and Blotts first to get our school books,and me some for light reading.I bought a book called Which Owl by Miranda Goshawk,for when we went to go get mine and Harry's owls ( a promise from Sirius). We then went to Madam Malkin's.When we went inside there was a boy,with pale blond hair,already inside.I tried to hide the scar on my forehead and I saw Harry trying to do the boy turned around,and smiled at me.

" it be your first year at Hogwarts,as well?What house do you think you will be in?I just know I will be in entire family was in Slythiern,"The boy seemed to never be quite. I was thankful when Madam Malkin came out and called him to be and I was in the store for another,20 minutes before we were both fitted,and had our uniforms.

"Oh,god,whatever house Blonde boy is in I do not want to be in that house,"I told Harry. Sirius turned to me.

"Who?" he asked.

"So,when Harry and I went to go get our robes,there was this boy in had pale blond hair,and he said he would be in Slytherin,"I said.

"Probably Draco Malfoy…..he's my cousin's me you will stay away from him,"he said stopping.

"We promise," Harry and I said together. Sirius smiled at us and continued. We met up with Remus,Alice,and Hagrid then.

"Well how about we go to Ollivanders," Alice said.I grinned,I couldn't wait to get my wand.I looked at Harry and he shared the same looked at Sirius,and he keep his grin,but shook his head.

"Let's go to Ollivanders,then we can go get everything your owls,"Sirius said.

"Yeh go go back teh Gringotts. Forgot I had teh get somethin for Dumbledore,"Hagrid said and Sirius nodded.

We walked a little ways to Ollivander' we got there,the door a man slid out from behind a shelf,and his face lit up.

"Ah,I wondered when I would be seeing you in here,Mr and .It seems like it was only yesterday,that your parents were in here buying their first to , Miss. Brandon, and ,"said looking through shelfs then pulling two opened the cases up and handed me and Harry each a wand.

"Well,go on give it a wave,the both of you,"he said. We waved the wand,and two shelves of wands flew down.

"Nope,definitely not. I can't help but wonder….."

This time,when we took the wands our hands glowed.I felt a warmth fill my body.

"You know I wonder.I remember every wand I every sold Mr. and .It just so happens,that the pheonix gave just one other feather aside from the ones in both of yours. I wondered if you two should of had them wands becuase,that same person gave you your scars," said.

"So,his wand is the same as Harry's and Bella's wand,"Sirius asked his teeth gritted.

"Not exactly the same,but partially all should expect great things from them two," said.

"Why?I mean they are great kids so of course,but why do you say that?"

"Because, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…..terrible,yes,...but great," he said looking at our wands.

"Ok,well we are kinda in a hurry so how much?"Remus asked glaring at .

"7 galleons each."

When we left Ollivanders,Remus,Alice,and Sirius all looked, met Hagrid in front of Potage's Cauldron Shop.

"Ok so we need a Pewter Standard Size Two," Remus said reading the list. When we walked in we got what we needed,and we moved down the we knew it we had everything on our lists.

"Sirius can we go to Scribbulus Writing Instruments,I need more ink. Tonks took care of the quills, but I ran out of ink, "I nodded,and asked Harry if he wanted to go and get some as well.

"We can also get your owls,"Remus added. Alice smiled,and skipped down to the writing equipment store.

Like many other shops we were out of that one quickly.

"Can I buy yer owls?I still havn' got yeh a birthday present," Hagrid said. Sirius tried to persuade him that he didn't have to do that.

"But I want ter get them somethin for their birthday Sirius!" Hagrid said rather witch or wizard in earshot started more than they had get Hagrid,to be quiet Sirius agreed,reluctently.

"I'm paying half since I didn't get them anything either," Alice said.

We walked into the pet store,and the first thing that caught my eye,was two snowy with same color eyes,as other,had the same color eyes as me.I walked up to the one who shared my eyes,and stroked it through the owl hooted happily.

"Sirius,I think I want this one,"I came to me,and looked at the he saw the one Harry was looking at next to it.

"I'll tell Hagrid,"he said softly,looking back at my owl,one last in the saw they resembled,my father's and my own,eyes. He looked at me and smiled,before walking away.I looked over to where Sirius had the adults were huddled together.I turned away,and stood by Harry where he was holding the cage of the snowy owl with his own eyes.

"Is that the one you are getting?" I asked. He nodded and smiled as I grabbed the one with amber eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"Hedwig,and you?"

" has mine and Dad's eyes,so I needed Mom in here…...I couldn't find a way to fit you in though…...I tried,but just couldn't figure it out," I said.

"Well Bella,Sirius is coming back,and I know he will want to know what we named our owls," Harry said."

He was no longer looking at me.I turned and Sirius and Hagrid was coming towards us.

When we left the shop Lily,and Hedwig was hooting together, the time we got home,it was about an hour after lunch,and it seemed after I told Sirius the name,he seemed to be more I didn't bother with lunch.I just took everything up to my room,and pulled the books,out the bag I held them in,and started reading my potions book.I had just opened the book when I heard the door open.

"Well are you ready for Hogwarts?"Harry asked.

"Yep,and it looks like there is no turning back back now,"I said.

**Hello,so I know this chapter is late.I started writing this on December 1 and finished on December I am going to try and get another chapter up this weekend.**

**Review!**

**Update: So I figured that I would not change much about this chapter. Just some grammar mistakes. I am also going to be fixing a chapter or two from Prisoner of Azkaban. The final two chapters that are being updated is chapter 8 and a few things from chapter 23.**


	8. Until The Time Comes

**Hey!So this will be the month before they go to King's 's still in Bella's ,I hope you like it.**

Chapter 8 Until The Time Comes Bella's POV

The day after we got back from Diagon Alley,I realized it was going to be a long hadn't talked to me,since I told him my owls name,and since he saw her eyes. He talked to Harry though. And upon finding the reason for me being upset, Kreacher was more hateful to Sirius, than he was before. Kreacher kept me company,while Sirius was giving Harry tips about Hogwarts. I almost considered breaking my promise to Sirius,about staying away from Draco Malfoy.

I talked to Alice about it since she came with Remus,to Grimlund Place,three days after we went to Diagon Alley. Remus overheard me,and told me not to break my promise,that he would come around. He always I just couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"Bella,the best thing I can tell you is to talk to we went to school,and he got mad at me, Remus told me to talk to him," Alice told I took her advice.

"He's in the to Harry," Remus told me.I nodded and made my way towards the kitchen.

When I got in there,Sirius's back was turned to me,Harry was next to him and Kreacher was at the stove making tea. Kreacher spotted me,and ran over to me and hugged my leg.

" ,you have finally come out your room. Kreacher was just making thing I was making extra,"Kreacher said.I smiled and patted his head. Sirius and Harry was looking at us now.

"Harry do you mind if I talk to Sirius?Alone if you would,"I said. Harry nodded and stood up. He walked passed me and I went to the chair across from looked at eyes,were filled with sadness.

"You remind me so much of them," Sirius said looking down.

"Who do I remind you of Sirius?"

"James and Lily. You have James's eyes and Lily's personality. Your like them,just different somehow. I remember when you started walking at 7 months.I came over and you would walk over to me and stay wrapped around my leg,squealing until James came in and got had me wrapped around your finger from that day on. "Sirius said,smiling at the memory.I smiled to.

"Well,Alice told me come to talk to 've been avoiding me since we got back from Diagon Alley. I figured that you were mad by the owl that I picked out,and by the name I picked out. I even almost considered breaking my promise that I made about staying away from Draco Malfoy,but Remus talked me out of it,"I told looked at me with sat a cup of tea at my elbow. He looked at Sirius with disgust before handing him his.

"Thank you Kreacher,"I smiled at me and bowed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just was trying to wrap my head around the idea of you coming around to the mention of your parents. And I would never be mad for you naming your owl Lily. It shows that you are healing. And that is the greatest thing that could ever happen."

So me and Sirius made up that day. And we just waited. Harry,Sirius and I took each day at a time. I started packing the day before we were due to go to King's I was halfway done, Sirius called me downstairs. I walked quickly and quietly down the stairs, tripping down the last couple like I always do. I walked quietly past the curtain which I never knew what was behind, and when I got to the kitchen I could see Sirius,Remus,Harry,and Alice sitting around the was facing me and holding a was Sirius. Sirius stood up and met me at the was a empty seat next to the one Harry was sitting lead me to that seat,and sat handed me the box.

"Ok,open them. Then I have one for you both. Their kinda good luck gifts even though,you are not leaving till tomorrow," Sirius said. Inside of my box was two was written on,in every other blank.

"Bella,Sirius,Alice,and I stayed up all last night recalling every memory,of James and Lily,that we have. From the first year at Hogwarts,till Halloween of '81," Remus said. I looked at the first page of the read:

It was on the train to Hogwarts where we became friends with your dad. Alice had ran into Remus,literally,and they became friends instantly,and your dad and I (Sirius) had already had a compartment. So Alice and Remus were looking for a compartment. When Remus and Alice stumbled across a compartment where James and I were, your dad was talking about a girl, a.k.a your mum, that he had met in Ollivanders.

"She had red hair and she was incredibly beautiful," James was saying, "but she was with a boy with greasy black hair….she looked scared."

When your dad and I had finally noticed Remus and Alice, they were grinning ear to ear, and we knew then that we would all be great friends.

It was written in Sirius's neat handwriting.I smiled at him,and Remus was holding a thin piece of parchment.

"Ok,so your next gift,is how we got in and out of the school during Remus's…...furry little problem. It's called the Marauder's get the map part up you say 'I solemly sware I am up to no good' to get it to vanish say 'Mischeif Managed'.No one can know about it. Also be sure to vanish it. Otherwise,anyone could read it,"Sirius said.

"When the time comes it could do you some good.I mean it did for us Marauders,"Alice looked at her in shock.

"You were a Marauder?What was your nickname?"Harry asked.

"Moonfoot. We never had it on the map because we hadn't come up with my nickname until we had already put the finishing charm on the map,"Alice said. I smiled.

"Until the time comes,when you need it the most,keep it hidden,"Remus and I nodded.

"Ok go finish packing both of you. Oh and Bella,Kreacher is upstairs wondering around looking for to get him to come downstairs,"Sirius said. I nodded and went to go finish packing for my first year at Hogwarts.

**So I don't know where or how,Sirius,James,Remus,and Peter became friends so I put my own plot for I decided,none of the Cullens but Alice will be in this ,not even Jasper.I tried every way I could to fit them in,in my mind but couldn't figure out how,so just chapter is the Hogwarts Express.**

**Review!:D**


	9. Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys!So I am typing on a laptop,but I am watching it get typed on my phone.I'm so the Potter Twins are now on their way to Hogwarts!Also I decided a replacement for the third book,since Sirius never went to Lestrange will be breaking we all on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9:Hogwarts Express Harry's POV

The last day at home before going to Hogwarts went by too night Alice told us she would see us once we were in the Great showed up early this was out of bed,already when Tonks got here.I on the other hand was still asleep until,Sirius sent Bella to come wake me up,at around Tonks got here at 5:30 so she wouldn't be we left Remus called and said he would meet us at King's Cross.

The ride to King's Cross,was made fairly 's cross wasn't as I was packed with Muggles,and as we went closer to Platfor saw the bright red hair which could only be the Weasley' must have noticed to becuase he steered us in that the time we reached the platform it was 10:55,and according to out ticket the train would leave in 5 decided to go in as pairs,Me and Tonks,and Bella and Tonks and I was through the barriar,We saw Sirius and Bella waiting for us.

"Ok you two,can go and find Remus,I'll get your luggage,Oh before I forget,grab your owls,"Sirius grabbed Lily,and I grabbed Hedwig,and we set out to find didn't take us long to find was leaning on a wall,close to the door of the train.

"Remus!Over here,"I looked over at us and smiled.

"About 's Sirius and Tonks?"Remus asked.

"We're right here,"Tonks said coming up behind us.

"Well,it is 10:57,time for you two to get on the me a hug first though,"Sirius stepped forward,he eyes were teary.I followed behind,and hugged Sirius.

"Don't worry Bella,we got about 3 ½ months then we will see each other you can write to me whenever,"Sirius said rubbing her pulled away,nodded,and wiped away her tears.

"I'll see you soon, I will right to you as soon as I get sorted,"Bella said before going to get on the train,clutching Lily's cage.

"Take care of her Harry,"Sirius said patting my head.I nodded and waved,before getting on the train was waiting in the isle for me.

"I found a 's closest to where Sirius is standing,"Bella lead me into an empty compartment,right across from where Sirius,Remus,and Tonks sat at the window,clutching her small bag of money.I looked down at my read 11:59.I gave Sirius one last wave,s did Bella,before the train started compartment door slid open.

"Do you mind?Everywhere else is full,"Ron said to gestured for him to sit down next to me,and put her legs up,on the seat.

"So Ron,what did you do over the last month until the train left?" Bella asked him.

"Mainly play and George,their Keepers on the Gryffindor team you are really good.I played Seeker over the summer,"He looked at the two of us and smiled.

"That snitch is just too damn fast isn't it?"She asked nodded and I smiled back at about a quarter of the ride,we talked about Quidditch before Bella changed to subject to magic.

"Have any either one of you tried a spell yet?Sirius taught me the Summoning Charm,let me use it around the kitchen,"Bella looked surprised.

"I haven't,"Ron told her.I don't know why Bella asked when she and I both know I haven't even touched one realized I wouldn't answer her and continued."Although Fred,he gave me a spell to turn my rat,Scabbers, to see?"He asked sat up at this,Ron pulled his wand out of a bag,I hadn't notice he was Ron could speak,our compartment door slid open.A girl,with bushy,brownish hair stepped in.

"You haven't seen a toad have you?A boy named Neville has lost one,"The girl all shook our heads,and she spotted Ron's wand,and started talking again."Oh are you doing magic,let's see then," Ron looked from me to Bella before speaking up.

"Sunshine daisies,butter mellow,turn this fat rat yellow,"Ron said girl gave a look of annoyance.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?Well it's not very good is it?I've only tried a few spells myself,but they have all worked for me,"She said looking at Ron,then Bella,then me."Your Harry and Bella Potter!I'm Hermione Granger,and you are?"Hermione said.

"Ron Weasley,"Ron said,his mouth full of a chocolate frog,that we had bought earlier.

"Pleasure,you better change into your robes.I expect we will be arriving soon,"she said before walking out the followed behind to change into her robes,and Ron and I changed in the came back in a couple minutes later.

"I found Neville's toad,"She told looked absolutely and I bursted into fits of laughter,which earned us a dirty look from was arrived at Hogwarts about 10 minutes later.

**I know terrible they are at Hogwarts chapter is The so you know,I am skipping the part about the going to the Entrance Hall.**


	10. The Sorting

**Hello my lovelies,So like I said skipping the boat ride,now we are walking up to the Entrance lets get on with the chapter!**

Chapter 10 -The Sorting Bella's POV

After getting off the boats,which every first year rode to the castle,we walked to the Entrance Hall,Standing there was a witch waiting for was very,stern witch stood boldly,and very stautue like.I looked at Harry,with my Let's-Not-Get-On-Her-Bad-Side nodded.I clutched Lily's cage a bit tighter as we got closer to the woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!Now in just a few moments you will pass through those doors into the Great Hall and join,but before you can be seated,you must be sorted into your houses are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,and House's will be like your triumphs will earn you rule breaking will lose you here and I shall see if they are ready for you,"The woman Malfoy,came walking over and stopped in front of me and Harry.

"So,it's true,what they are saying on the and Bella Potter have come to Hogwarts.I'm Draco two will soon find some wizarding families,are better than others.I can help you there,"Draco said,hold his hand out.I looked at Harry.

"I think we can manage on our own thanks,"Harry slowly put his hand turned on his heels,and the woman came back.

"They are ready for me please,"she all walked,into the Great looked up at the ceiling.I looked up to.I appeared to look like the night then I heard Hermione Granger speak behind us.

"It bewitched,to look like the night sky.I read about it in _Hogwarts;A History."_Did she have to be such a know it all?

We came up to a set of steps,there was a stool,and on the stool,was an old patched up bursted out into song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>  
><em>You might belong in Gryffindor,<em>  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap<em>

The Great Hall,burst into applause,the woman from that lead us to the Great Hall,I heard Ron call her Professor McGonagall,stepped up.

"Now when I call your name,you will come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your Granger,"she walked up to the stool,muttering to she sat down,and the hat was placed on her head,after a few minutes it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione smiled and hopped off the chair,and skipped off to the Gryffindor people went on then we got to waited for a couple seconds,like Hermione,and shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"Ron's stiff position,relaxed,and he took a seat across from Fred and I heard my name.

"Isabella Swan,"Professor McGonagall announced,Silence filled the Great Hall.I walked up to the stool,and sat.I felt the hat come on my hair.

"Ah,one of the two Potter twins,you and your brother would do well in Slytherin,"I started chanting not Slytherin under my breath,"Not Slytherin eh?You have a great mind,but plenty of courage,best be GRYFFINDOR!"I sighed in relief.

"Harry Potter,"The cheering died me,it took a couple minutes,before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!"I smiled and clapped as Fred and George chanted,

"We got the Potter' got the Potters,"Harry came to sit next to me.

"Well glad,that is over eh Harry?"I nodded.A man,I recognized as Albus Dumbledore,from the Chocolate Frogs,stepped up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!Or to some welcome we begin our feast,I have a couple announcements to always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all a fallow up this year the left corridor,on the third floor,is out of bound to all who wishes not to die the most painful death,"he pause and me and Harry looked at each other with Dumbledore continued."There has been a change of staff this me introduce Professor Quirrell,who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark luck, lets have our feast!" Food appeared,on the empty dishes in front of went to go grab a chicken leg,and a ghost head appeared.

"Hello,and welcome to Gryffindor!"The ghost spoke up.

"Hello Sir Nicholas was your summer?"

"Once again,my request for the Headless Hunt has been denied,"Sir Nicholas said.

"I know you!You're Nearly Headless Nick!"Ron exclaimed.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas,"

"Nearly headless?How can someone be nearly headless?"Hermione asked.

"Like this,"Sir Nicholas said before flipping his head to one was hanging on by one look utterly disgusted which made Harry and I, long,we were off to bed.

**Hello my friends!So while writing the ending of this chapter I ended up listening to Michael Jackson on this authors note was on the 4th Sorting Hat's song took up most the pages in this I should have on up tomorrow night but I don't have a good night!**

**Reveiw!**


	11. First Days and Letters to Sirius

**Hello my friends!So chapter 10 was supposed to uploaded on a Thursday…..Not a just took me a long time to edit chapter it is now day one at Hogwarts and it will be told in Bella's and Harry will have the same classes.I am not sure,what the exact schedual was,but in here their first class is get to see Alice fun right?Oh The letters to Sirius and from Sirius,will be in anywho one the the chapter.**

Chapter 11-First days and letters to Sirius Bella's POV

I slept well for the most part.I was the first one up,in the girls dormitory, I woke up,everyone else was still in bed.I decided I would pass the time away by writing to Sirius.

**Dear Sirius,**

**Both Harry and I,were sorted into Gryffindor!I was the first one up,and I am just passing time,while waiting for the other Gryffindors to wake are you?And Remus to?How is Kreacher?It's diffrent not cooking,and having Kreacher there to help first class is Potions with Professor looks a lot older,than you,Alice,and he your Potions Master when you were at Hogwarts?Got to go,I think I hear the others coming.**

**I will right soon,**

**Bella**

I stuck my letter,into an envelope,and decided to go to the Owlery,before breakfast.I was almost to the portrait hole,when I heard Harry's voice behind me.

"Bella?It's not time for breakfast are you going?"

"To send my letter to to come with?"I asked he put on his shoes,he was already fully dressed in his school uniform,as was I,and we went into the portrait saw some people,coming down before The Fat Lady swung the hole decided to walk quickly,since we were running low on time.

When we reached the Great Hall for breakfast,we could see Alice sitting at the staff table,talking to Professor a piece of parchment between eyes flicked up to us,and she smiled back and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you two been?"Hermione asked rather rudely.

"Sending a letter to our godfather,if you must know everything about mine and my brothers personal life,"I and Harry snickered at Hermione's shocked look.I moved me,and my school bag from next to Hermione,to next to Harry.

When we arrived at the,Hogwarts Dungeons,for Potions,Professor Snape opened the door to let us eyes,lingered on me as I walked all sat down,me and Harry next to each got out everything we would need out.

"Wands will be no foolish wand waving,in my class,"Professor Snape said.I looked up in time to see Alice sit in a chair,in front of the Professor's waved at Harry and I.I leaned over to me.

"I wonder why she is helping him...according to Percy normally,there is not more one teacher per class," Harry said.I shrugged.

"I don't know Harry..." Harry and I hadn't noticed that Professor Snape started talking until his voice raised.

"Ah,Mr and Miss. newest me ,since you were the one talking,What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked me.I remembered this from the Potions Book.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.,"I answered.  
>"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"<p>

"The stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"There isn't one,"I looked at me before turning away.

"Well,Isabella Potter,10 points will be taking from Gryffindor,from both you and your brother,for talking in my class."I looked at Alice with looked at me,apologetically,as Snape sat stood up,and walked to me.

"I'll talk to Professor Snape,Draco Malfoy was talking as well,"Alice whispered in my ear.I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Alice."

When I got to Transfiguration, Professor Mcgonagall, called Harry and I,to her desk.

"Mr and ,20 points,from Gryffindor on your first day?Professor Brandon told me,she would try to reason with Professor Snape,but next time,please pay sit." Harry and I,sat in the front of the room.

"Good morning class,"She said.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall,"the class muttered.

"Now, today we will be writing down the notes. Tomorrow we will turn a match into a needle. Now you must know,Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been copying the notes that is on the board now," She told us.

When class was over, Harry and I, waited for Ron before heading to Charms. This was one of the things I was most eager to could be useful in the we walked in,we were greeted by Professor Flitwick at the door.

"Welcome Mr. and , and " Professor Flitwick squeaked.I smiled at him before walking into the room.I could see,that we were the last ones to come in.

"Welcome to Charms. Today we will be taking notes that are on the have from now to the end of class," Professor Flitwick squeaked.I noticed that he was standing on a pile of books.I started taking notes,and I finished when there was five minutes left of class..I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"I have finished sir," I came to my table.I handed him my notes.

"Excellent up your stuff and sit is almost over,"He squeaked.I I packed up, class only had a minute left. Professor Flitwick told the class to pack up,and then we could leave.

After lunch our last class was Flying 101.

"Welcome to your flying I want you to stand beside you broom and say, 'Up' ,"Madam Hooch and I succeeded everyone had their taught us how to mount them. Neville not wanting to be left behind,went before Madam Hooch blew the though he tried,to get back on the ground he couldn't get the broom to go back down.

"Neville,Come back!"Harry yelled I elbowed Hooch was yelling instructions to Neville as to how to get back on the went towards the building and hit fell of his broom and landed rather hard on his Hooch ran over to him and we heard her muttering to Neville.

"Ah,yep a broken wrist," then she turned on the rest of us."Wait here while I take to the hospital I find one broom off the ground you will be expelled before you can say Quidditch,"she told stepped to where Neville was before he started picked up Neville's Remembrall that he had gotten from his grandmother that morning.

"Maybe if he had given this thing a squeeze,maybe he would of fallen on his fat arse,"he said,chuckling.

"Give it here Malfoy!"Harry stopped laughing.

"No,I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to the roof perhaps,"He said mounting his broom and floating up to the and Harry looked at each other,before mounting our brooms grabbed my arm.

"Harry,Bella now way!You heard what Madam Hooch said,"Hermione said.I shrugged he up,and started to rise in the did floated up to below Draco,just and time to watch him drop it,I went out a little ways from Harry as he caught threw it to me,and I caught both went back to the was already down there as Harry and I got off of our brooms we saw Professer McGonaglle came out.

"Potters!Come with me!"she said.I knew we were done at Hogwarts.

**Hello my lovely readers.I know,I know,this was supposed to be up on Saturday,but it took forever to next chapter will be all about as to what position you think Bella will be on the Gryffindor Quiddich team.**


	12. Quidditch Practice

**So I got no reviews not at this point anyways,so I decided to go ahead and start writing Chapter ya like it.**

Chapter 12 Quidditch practice Bella POV

We followed Professor McGonagall,until we came to an abrupt McGonagall stepped into a door and began to speak.

"Professor,do you mind if I barrow Wood,for a moment?"Me and Harry looked each other in wood like some kind of torture method?When the Professor came back,she came with a boy,not anything tortuous.

"Wood,I think I found you a new Chaser,and Seeker,"she boy looked at me and Harry.

"Have you ever played Quidditch?"he asked nodded.

"I played as played as Chaser,"Harry told grinned.

"Well I still think they could use training,Oliver,whether they have played or not,"She said

"Ok,hows tonight at 6:00?"Oliver asked Harry and both he started talking agian."Great,should I get the rest of the team together,Profesor McGonagall?"he asked shook her head.

"Just you three today."

"Well they are going to need decent brooms,"Oliver said.

"You could send a letter to Sirius…..he might be able to send us our brooms,"Harry said.

"I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about contacting ,until then they can use a spare broom for practice.I shall go talk to Professor Dumbledore,while I have a free back to class all of you,"Professor McGonagall and I walked back to where class was held and waited to tell Ron.

"So you guys are going to play Quidditch?"Ron asked.I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Potters!"Draco exclaimed.I turned around and started walking spoke again once he knew I was listening. "How long until you are on the train back home?"he asked me.

"We aren't going are staying at Hogwarts,"I said smiling at stopped dead in his tracks and I turned around to find Harry and Ron came running down the hall.

"When are you guys leaving?"She asked me.

"At the end of the year,like the rest of you,"I told her before Harry,Ron and I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room,to start on homework.

"Password."

"Caput Draconis,"I said portiat hole swung Comman Room,Neville stood with his arm in a sling.

"Hey your wrist?"I asked taking a seat by the fire.

"It's fine.I am sorry you and Harry almost got expelled for me.I got my Remembrall brought it back,"He said.I smiled as I started my homework.

When 5:55 rolled around,Harry and I made our way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Imagine once Sirius finds out we are going to play Quidditch!"Harry told me when we got was no where to be in the distance,we could hear a clock chime five times.I turned and found Oliver coming towards us,with two broom,and behind him was dragging the supply case.

"Hello Harry and Isabella,"Wood said stopping in front of us.

"It's Bella…...not Isabella,"I nodded as Harry said hi.

"So today I think we can start with the Quaffle and Snitch. Ok so Harry keep a close eye on the Snitch,"he and I mounted our handed me the Quaffle and let the Snitch lose before mounting his broom and flying to the goals.

"Ready Harry?"I nodded and we took off.I got closer and closer to Oliver,when I decided to take a turn around him.I scored and quickly dived for the Quaffle. Heading back up I could see Harry,on the other side of the pitch chasing the Snitch.

Oliver and I tried to outwit each other until Harry caught the Snitch,which was just before the sun started to set.

Harry and I started walking back to the Common Room,and about halfway there we ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Ah,Potters,exactly who I was looking Dumbledore has agreed to bringing your broomsticks to Potter,this came for you,it was dropped off to me…..Heavens knows why,"She said handing me the letter.I recognized Sirius's McGonagall,walked away,and Harry and I continued to the Common Room.I opened my letter of the way up.

**Bella,**

**How did you know Potions was your first class .McGonagall does not give out schedule until breakfast,and you clearly mentioned you were the only one on making it into Gryffindor. Remus and I are doing fine,As for Kreacher,he spends most of his time in your room.I am trying not to be so harsh on him,like you asked but he only seems to want to listen to 'Professor Snape' do you mean Severus Snape?He was most definitely not my Potions went to school with Remus,your dad,and didn't like him very was obsessed with Defense Against the Dark Arts when we were kids,and he still very well might be you you at Christmas.**

**Sirius**

I wonder why he told us to be we got into Common Room,Ron was waiting for us.

"How was Quidditch practice?"

"Good.I'm going to bed,"I said,yawning and walking up the stairs and crawling into bed.

**Author's Note:Ok so I am going to try and update,a lot more now that I am on Christmas we know Bella is Chaser.**

**Review.**


	13. Meeting the Quidditch Team

** this morning I was looking at my Traffic Graph for this story it is nice to know I have people reading from where some of my family is like Germany,****Ireland****, and Italy.I have a lot of other many are the three that came across my there are readers from places I want to go like Bulgaria,the UK,Spain,and thank you to all of thoose who read.I also want to thank all of those who review.**

Chapter 13 Meeting the Quidditch Team Harry's POV

The week went by,and on Thursday,Wood told Bella and I that we could meet the rest of the team on Saturday when our first team practice was Saturday morning came,Bella and I woke up Dumbledore had contacted Sirius,and asked to bring our agreed and came last night,so Bella and I both had our Nimbus 2000's for practice this told us he was so proud that we made the team 1st told us that our father had been Chaser,and he was Seeker.I had completely forgotten,because he told us Ron,Bella,and I walked down to breakfast,we noticed that Hermione Granger was glaring at us.

"I honestly don't understand what her problem is,"Ron said.

"I do.I heard her talking to Lavender Brown,on Tuesday thinks we should of gotten thinks that expulsion,should go for Ron not stopping us,"Bella told glared right back at Hermione which made her look and George came and sat across from Bella,Ron,and I.

"So,Wood told us,about you two making the team,"Fred started.

"Seeker and for two first years,"George finished.

" tells us,"Bella started.

"That you two goofs are Beaters on the team,"I groaned.

"Come on,we already have Fred and George finishing each others 't you to start,"Ron sets of twins started laughing.

When it was time for practice,Bella,George,Fred,and I made our way to the Quidditch pitch,finding everyone else already there.

"About time you four got and Harry meet Katie Bell,and Angelina must already know Fred and George,"Oliver said.

"Hi,nice to meet you,"Bella said.I smiled and waved.

"Ok lets get ,Katie and Angelina are the other two Chasers,"Wood said Bella all took started with the stayed below to let out the Bludger,and Snitch before taking position threw the Quaffle to Bella,who caught it ducked down underneath, Oliver and caught the Quaffle behind the post,and out of the corner of my eye,I saw a Bludger heading in my direction.I moved out the way as George hit it away.I saw something small and gold near George's ear then.I dived towards the Snitch and when I was just about to grab it it moved away. I saw it near Angelina,and moved again it had just made a score,and threw the Quaffle to Katie.I saw the Snitch beside Bella and zoomed towards stayed in place and when I got to it,I loosened my grip on my broom,and held on with one hand.I grabbed the Snich and held it up to Oliver so he could see I had gave me a thumbs up and blew a all landed our brooms,Bella was the closest to me.

"Great job this was an actual game we would have 60 points without the Snitch and 210 with the made half of the points McGonagall has a good eye for Quidditch player,"Oliver all went to clean up and then head back to Common Room until dinner.

When we got back to Common Room,Ron was waiting for us in a chair by the fire.

"Hiya Ron,"Bella said sitting in a chair,leaving one in the middle.

"Hey guys how was Quidditch?"

"Great,Bella scored about half of the points with out the Snitch."

"Not about half, exactly,"Bella grinned at Bella and I.

I am so sorry!I am really sick and I have been busy.I will try to get another chapter up tonight.

Review!


	14. Halloween

Hi!So I am trying to finish this chapter today(December 29,2014) but I make no guarantees.I am most definitely going to put a link,to my YouTube channel on my page so if any of you are interested,definitely go check it out.I so far have 3 subscribers.I hope to see you there.I know that the people in Harry Potter are British,but I am from America so I will do my best. Also I changed dates and Draco never challenged Harry to a duel in this story.

Chapter 14 - Halloween Bella's POV

Time passed and before we knew it we had spent a month at was now Halloween...My least favorite day,since it was the day Mum and Dad I still managed to be and I,woke up early and did the rest of the homework we hadn't finished last it was a Saturday we had our day still had no clue what we would had all our homework finished,and it was raining so we couldn't practice Ron finally came down,we decided we would still wasn't done with his homework,so Harry and I helped him,then we all went down to the library.

"What exactly are we studying,Bella?"Ron asked when we got in the library.

" a bit of light reading on it,and maybe you two wouldn't be so bad at it,"I said.I pulled a couple Transfiguration books off the shelf and we sat down at a table.

"This is light reading?It's like 400 pages!"Ron said.I shook my head.

"No,actually it is 350,"I said.

"And you know that how?"Harry asked.

"Read it me about a might have to check them out...I got to get a Potions book….I am not very good at that,"I said walking to the shelf to find a book on Potions.

"Are you kidding?You're probably better than Hermione in Potions…...and Charms…..and mostly all subjects,"Ron said.I found the book I was looking for and sat back down.I looked behind Harry and Ron,who for a change both had their nose into the book that I picked out for them,and sure enough I saw Hermione was glaring right at me.I quickly looked back down,at my book and began to read.

When I decided I had enough of Hermione glares,Ron,Harry,and I went back to Common Room.

"Almost time for lunch..." I said,looking at the clock.

"How much reading did you get in?" Ron asked opened his book and responded.

"Got to page 175."

"Exactly half,of the job Harry,"I said.

"We should start heading down to the Great Hall," Harry said.I nodded,and headed for the portrait and Ron followed me.

"What 'bout you Bella?"Ron said as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Less than half of my book," I 's face lit up.

"So Harry read more than you!" I shook my head.

"It's a 600 page book.I read up to page only read 175 about you Ron?How far did you get?"

"Got to page 100 in the two hours we were there,"he said we got in the Great Hall,we sat close to Fred and George,who were discussing our previous Quidditch,I don't think they knew that we were there.

"But even if she did practice at home,She's 11,and plays better than Katie and Angelina,"Fred said.

"Maybe she just puts more effort than they do,"I piped and George look at me and Ron was laughing so hard,I thought they were going to fall over. Ron, Harry, and I,all exhausted from our day of studying,grabbed food,and joined Fred and George's conversation about the Quidditch teams and Hogwarts,but slowly progressed to professional Quidditch.

"Who's your favorite team Bella?" Ron asked,surprised I was joining the conversation.

"Bulgaria,the Vratsa Vultures," I and I high fived,after his look of shock heard Hermione scoff,which changed Ron,Harry,and my changed to the bushy haired witch a few people away.

"No wonder she has no friends, she's always too busy looking her nose into other people's businesses,"Ron said.I looked back at Hermione, Harry eyes were filling up with tears.

"I think she heard you,"I shrugged and continued eating.

After lunch Harry,Ron, and I went back to Common Room,to continue had been a few minutes and I started feeling someone breathe down my neck.I replaced my bookmark stood up, and came face to face with Percy Weasley.

"Isabella,can I talk to you for a moment," he asked.I nodded and followed started to talk again."How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get Ronald to do you do it?"

"Told them, it would make their grades in Transfiguration higher, and they might actually be good at it." I said shrugging.

"Just wait till I owl got Ronald to not only read but to study!" He said, running up the stairs.I walked back over to my seat in front of the fireplace.

"What did Percy want?"Ron asked.

"To know how I got you too study,"I answered opening my book.

Hours past, and the three of us, headed down to the Great Hall, for the Halloween we say at Gryffindor table,Hermione wasn't stood.

Dig in!"

I took only a bit of mashed potatoes,and a few pieces of and Harry's plate was filled,and there was no empty spaces.I looked to where Hermione,usually sits,and I didn't see her.I slid down the bench to Parvati Patil.

"Have you seen Hermione?"I asked her.

"She has been in the bathroom crying since after said to me and Lavender that Ron Weasley upset she didn't have any friends,"She told me.

"Thanks,Parvati,"I said and slid back down the bench.

"Harry,Ron,did you know Hermione has been crying since after lunch?"I Ron or Harry had the chance to answer,Professor Quirrell came running in screaming,

"Troll! — in the dungeons! — Troll in the dungeons! — thought you ought to know." he then Great Hall went into a frenzy,before we all heard Dumbledore.

"Silence!"He exclaimed,and started talking once we were all seated."Prefects lead your houses back to Common Room,and all staff report to the Dungeons,"he said. Gryffindor were the first ones ,Harry and I,in the back.

"We better go warn Hermione!"I said.I felt someone's eyes on us as we snuck away,to the girls bathroom.

We were rounding the corner,when we saw the troll,entering the girls bathroom,a scream following soon started running we got to the bathroom,Hermione was underneath the sink.

"Studify!"Me,Harry,and Ron hit the troll's leg,he turned from Hermione to the three of us,remebering the spell we had leaned in Charms,the day before,the Levitation Charm,and I used it to take the troll's club and hit him in the back of the head in about that time Professor McGonagall,Professor Snape,and Professor Flitwick came into the girls bathroom.

"Would anyone care to explain what happened?"Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well,I thought I could take on the troll,so I snuck away,and I saw it come in ,Ron,and Bella,must have saw me sneak away,and followed 's a good thing they they didn't I would probably be dead,"Hermione lied.

"Well that was very dangurus of you Miss. Granger,5 points from Gryffindor. As for you three,Gryffindor earns 10 points each,for dumb you four get back to your Common Room,"she said. Hermione,Harry,Ron,and I squeezed through the teachers,and made our way to Gryffindor were half way up,when we felt the stairs lurch,underneath us.

"Crap!Remember they told us the stairs change!"Hermione told they finally stopped,Harry spoke up.

"Lets go before the stairs change again." we ran up the rest of the up the stairs me and Harry leading the way.I heard Ron's voice once I realized where we were.

"Does anyone get the feeling we are not supposed to be here?"He asked.

"We're not this is the third floor! It's forbidden!"I heard Peeves the Portaligiest behind us.

"Is the Ickle Firsties in a forbidden place?"He teased.

"Not now Peeves,we don't have time for this,"I saw Mrs Norris, 's cat.

"Hurry Bell,that's Filch's cat,"Harry decided to go into the first door,we saw.I jiggled the was locked.I reached in my robe for my wand,but once I grabbed it Hermione shoved me.

"Oh move over!" she said as I unlocked the door and her and Ron ran helped me up,and we ran into the door,and Harry closed the door behind him.

We saw 's lantern light,come closer to the door,we were hiding in.

"Who's here?"We heard Filch ask the saw the lantern light fade away,I leaned my back against the door,the sight I saw next was completely unexpected.I felt the color drain from my face.

"Harry,look behind you.."I turned slowly,so did Ron and Hermione. The three headed dog,was growling,drool beginning to drip down it's face.I quickly looked under the door to see if 's light was gone,I opened the door,and we all ran to Gryffindor Tower without thinking twice.

**Hey guys!I am sorry that it is now January 2,but just think,a new chapter for a new year! And this took four pages,so I hope you like it.**


	15. Hagrid's Hut

Hey guys, so I have this worked out,I am going to try and get at least 2 chapters up per that leads up to about 8 chapters per month.I might upload Mondays and Thursdays but I am not sure.I am for sure that,I am going to have at least 1 chapter up a at points I will not be able to upload on most Saturdays.I can write just not same with my YouTube channel.I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 15 Bella's POV

Harry and Ron,seemed to be friends with Hermione,but I refused,to be.I understand we could of gotten caught,but still she didn't have to shove was 4:30 in the morning,and I couldn't sleep,every time I went to sleep,I dreamed of the three headed dog.I went down to Common Room,to write a letter,to Sirius.

Dear Sirius,

Things at Hogwarts seem to be getting and Ron made friends with someone who shoved me,which will be a part of the night,someone let a troll a girl named Hermione Granger, was in the bathroom when we were dismissed to Common Room,Ron,Harry,and I went to go warn the troll went into the bathroom Hermione was we went in,but the troll had her under the Harry,Ron,and I, tried to get the troll away from when we succeed,and knocked it out, , ,and came in, took 5 points from Gryffindor,but gave Harry,Ron and I 10 point once they told us to go to Gryffindor tower,we were about half way up, and the staircase instead of getting to Gryffindor Tower,we ended up on the third floor,which I don't know if it was when you were at Hogwarts,but it is forbidden. We saw 's cat,and panicked,so when I reached for my wand,to unlock a door,Hermione shoved me,since she already had her wand,and unlocked the she didn't even say she was sorry!I refuse to be friends with her until she does so and means once Harry helped me up and we were all inside I was the only one facing away from the door,and I saw a three headed dog!Now I can barely sleep without dreaming of it,I am scared to tell Professor Dumbledore,because I don't want to get expelled,but I can not keep it in...What should I do?

Love,

Bella.

I seeled the peice of parchment into and envolope and looked at the was 5:30 so I decided I would go get dressed for my Sunday.I was going to let Harry and Ron hang out with Hermione,and I was going to study.

Once I was dressed for the day,I went back down to Common Room,to read the book I cheked out yesterday.I was about thirty pages to the chapter was based about the Wolfsbane I considered,talking to Sirius,for said that it could make the werewolf,more human,and make the transfirmation less painful.

I heard thumping down the stairs,and Parvati Patil came and sat next to me.I figured this would be my chance,to separate from Hermione.

"Parvati,do you mind if I sit with you at breakfast?"I looked at me startled.

'Sure!But don't you normally sit with your brother?" she asked.I knew she was bound to ask.

"Yea,but I figured I would make new friends….give him some space,"I said she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Owlery on the way?" she asked me,and continued talking."I need to send a letter to my family," she finished.

"No problem,I need to send a letter to my godfather,so we can go at anytime,"I smiled at me and I smiled looked at the clock,and it was 6:00,we decided to go ahead to the Owlery.I started a conversation.

"So,how are you liking Hogwarts?"I asked.

"It's….. with the ghosts...except Nearly Headless Nick...it is kind of disturbing when you are trying to eat and his head come off,"she said,shuddering.

"Do you have any siblings?"I nodded.

"A twin sister. is in Ravenclaw. Haven't you seen her?"she asked as we were walking up the stairs to the Owlery.

"I might of and thought she was you,"I we were inside the Owlery,I found Lily,and gave her my letter.

"Give this to for a response,"I hooted,and set off.I saw Hedwig,next to Parvati.I walked over to her,and she nibbled on my finger.

"Is that your owl?" Parvati asked.I shook my head.

"This is Harry's owl, owl is also a Snowy Owl,but her name is Lily,"I nodded and her owl set off.

We didn't talk until we were in the Great Hall,and sitting,with Lavender tapped my shoulder and pointed at Ravenclaw table.

"That is Padma,"she said.I nodded my head and began sipping on my orange juice.I looked down the table to see Harry,Ron,and Hermione staring at owls began to swarm the Great Hall,as they did often.I was surprised to see a school owl,come towards barn owl dropped a letter in front of me.I opened it up and I read the sloppy handwriting of Hagrid.

I seeled the peice of parchment into and envolope and looked at the was 5:30 so I decided I would go get dressed for my Sunday.I was going to let Harry and Ron hang out with Hermione,and I was going to study.

Once I was dressed for the day,I went back down to Common Room,to read the book I cheked out yesterday.I was about thirty pages to the chapter was based about the Wolfsbane I considered,talking to Sirius,for said that it could make the werewolf,more human,and make the transfirmation less painful.

I heard thumping down the stairs,and Parvati Patil came and sat next to me.I figured this would be my chance,to separate from Hermione.

"Parvati,do you mind if I sit with you at breakfast?"I looked at me startled.

'Sure!But don't you normally sit with your brother?" she asked.I knew she was bound to ask.

"Yea,but I figured I would make new friends….give him some space,"I said she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Owlery on the way?" she asked me,and continued talking."I need to send a letter to my family," she finished.

"No problem,I need to send a letter to my godfather,so we can go at anytime,"I smiled at me and I smiled looked at the clock,and it was 6:00,we decided to go ahead to the Owlery.I started a conversation.

"So,how are you liking Hogwarts?"I asked.

"It's….. with the ghosts...except Nearly Headless Nick...it is kind of disturbing when you are trying to eat and his head come off,"she said,shuddering.

"Do you have any siblings?"I nodded.

"A twin .She is in 't you seen her?"she asked as we were walking up the stairs to the Owlery.

"I might of and thought she was you,"I we were inside the Owlery,I found Lily,and gave her my letter.

"Give this to for a response,"I hooted,and set off.I saw Hedwig,next to Parvati.I walked over to her,and she nibbled on my finger.

"Is that your owl?" Parvati asked.I shook my head.

"This is Harry's owl, owl is also a Snowy Owl,but her name is Lily,"I nodded and her owl set off.

We didn't talk until we were in the Great Hall,and sitting,with Lavender tapped my shoulder and pointed at Ravenclaw table.

"That is Padma,"she said.I nodded my head and began sipping on my orange juice.I looked down the table to see Harry,Ron,and Hermione staring at owls began to swarm the Great Hall,as they did often.I was surprised to see a school owl,come towards barn owl dropped a letter in front of me.I opened it up and I read the sloppy handwriting of Hagrid.

I seeled the peice of parchment into and envolope and looked at the was 5:30 so I decided I would go get dressed for my Sunday.I was going to let Harry and Ron hang out with Hermione,and I was going to study.

Once I was dressed for the day,I went back down to Common Room,to read the book I cheked out yesterday.I was about thirty pages to the chapter was based about the Wolfsbane I considered,talking to Sirius,for said that it could make the werewolf,more human,and make the transfirmation less painful.

I heard thumping down the stairs,and Parvati Patil came and sat next to me.I figured this would be my chance,to separate from Hermione.

"Parvati,do you mind if I sit with you at breakfast?"I looked at me startled.

'Sure!But don't you normally sit with your brother?" she asked.I knew she was bound to ask.

"Yea,but I figured I would make new friends….give him some space,"I said she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Owlery on the way?" she asked me,and continued talking."I need to send a letter to my family," she finished.

"No problem,I need to send a letter to my godfather,so we can go at anytime,"I smiled at me and I smiled looked at the clock,and it was 6:00,we decided to go ahead to the Owlery.I started a conversation.

"So,how are you liking Hogwarts?"I asked.

"It's….. with the ghosts...except Nearly Headless Nick...it is kind of disturbing when you are trying to eat and his head come off,"she said,shuddering.

"Do you have any siblings?"I nodded.

"A twin .She is in 't you seen her?"she asked as we were walking up the stairs to the Owlery.

"I might of and thought she was you,"I we were inside the Owlery,I found Lily,and gave her my letter.

"Give this to for a response,"I hooted,and set off.I saw Hedwig,next to Parvati.I walked over to her,and she nibbled on my finger.

"Is that your owl?" Parvati asked.I shook my head.

"This is Harry's owl, owl is also a Snowy Owl,but her name is Lily,"I nodded and her owl set off.

We didn't talk until we were in the Great Hall,and sitting,with Lavender tapped my shoulder and pointed at Ravenclaw table.

"That is Padma,"she said.I nodded my head and began sipping on my orange juice.I looked down the table to see Harry,Ron,and Hermione staring at owls began to swarm the Great Hall,as they did often.I was surprised to see a school owl,come towards barn owl dropped a letter in front of me.I opened it up and I read the sloppy handwriting of Hagrid.

Dear Bella,

After lunch,how about you come to my hut for a cup of tea.I will meet you at the Entrance Hall.

Hagrid

I looked up at the staff table to see Hagrid smiling at me,I smiled back and nodded.I went back to my meal and Lavender Brown was looking at me.

"Who is that from?"Parvati asked.

"Hagrid,the gameskeeper,and a friend of my family,wanna come with me?"I shook her head,and I shrugged.I didn't talk for the rest of breakfast but,I did,switch places with Parvati,so she could chat with put me closer to Harry but I didn't look his way.

When breakfast I headed to the library,to turn in my book.I brought my notebooks from Remus,Alice,and I got to the library,to turn in my books,I decided to ask Madame Pince if my parents were in here.

"Madame Pince?"I looked up from her book.

"What can I do for you,dear?"she whispered.

"I have a question,"I nodded her head for me to continue."My parents….were they in here a lot?"I sighed.

"Your mom spent most of her time here studying,much as you do father...he came in here to chase your mother,"She said,beginning to check in my book.

"Thank you mam'," I said and continued to my table.I pulled out my notebook,which already had mainly everything that has happened to me in the past 2 months.I wrote down my conversation with Madame Pince,and began to look for a book.I began to hear whispers from the isle next to me.

"I don't know why but she has been avoiding me...Hermione I don't know why….She didn't sit with us...She didn't talk to me in Common Room,and I am not sure she even saw me.I think this has something to do with you shoving her last night,when we were trying to get away from Filch,"Harry seemed to be right infront of were I was.I went back to trying to find the book I was trying to was a book on the Wolfsbane I couldn't find it I decided to go ask Madame Pince.I was almost to her desk when I heard Ron's voice.

"Harry!Look!"

I ignored his whisper calls and continued to Madame saw me coming and she was ready to answer my question.

" ,what can I do for you?"she asked,smiling.

"I am looking for a book,with information on the Wolfsbane Potion,"I said.

"Ah...That is in the restricted section….even just the book with this to your Head Of House,and bring it back to me,and then I will check it out to you,"she said,giving me a slip.I smiled and thanked her and set out to find Professor McGonagall. I was in front of the Transfiguration classroom when I heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

" ,just the person I was looking for,please come in,"she said gesturing to the Transfiguration classroom.I stepped in and followed her to her desk.

"Professor McGonagall,can you sign this?" I asked,handing her the slip,she took a minute the sat it aside.

"In a .Potter,your brother stopped me in the hall,a couple minutes ago….he seemed .Granger told me you have been avoiding your brother,and she feels as if it is her asked me to talk to you,see if I can get reasoning for this out of you,"she said.

"I am not avoiding him.I am letting his spend time with his friends,without me pushing him to study Transfiguration,"I said,honestly.

"Well,I think and ,would feel more comfortable,if you were with them...it's a nice thought,and even getting them to study,they are not only your friends, ,but your family,"she said handing me my signed slip.I thanked her,and she smiled at me,and started to talk." ,I was told you don't like to speak of your parents,but I must say,you remind me so much of your mother.I knew she was going to be the best witch,after her first day at Hogwarts.I have the same thought about you,"she said,as I was about to walk out the door.I stopped.

"Professor,before I started Hogwarts,whenever I went out with Sirius and Remus,someone would stop us,just to tell us that.I didn't know whether to believe them or not,because of Harry and I not knowing our parents,but now I know,from the description,that Remus,Sirius,and Alice gave me in a little notebook filled with memories,but somehow I feel,I am going to disappoint you all….somehow," I said before heading back down to the library.

When I got to the library,Madame Pince was waiting for me.

"Ah ,here you are," she said handing me the book.I looked at the clock while putting the book in my bag,it was 11:56.

"Thanks Madame to lunch,"I said.

I rushed lunch,getting there at exactly 12:00.I saw Harry,Ron,and Hermione sit down,nearest to the staff table.I ran over and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Bella.I am really sorry about last night.I didn't mean to make you fall,I thought about it last night,and I could of broken your wand...can we try and be friends?Ron and Harry are going to Hagrid's hut again,and invited me to in Harry's letter you might be coming for the first you?" Hermione asked.

"I guess we can try to be ,I am going to Hagrid's,and what do you mean again?"I asked looking at Harry.

"Remember that week when you would do nothing but study,because you were scared you were going to fail...well Hagrid invited us down,to his saw you weren't with us,a lot so he asked if we wanted to go down to keep us company,until you were done studying,"Harry said.I nodded.

"Well while we are down there,I am going to ask Hagrid about that three headed dog.I couldn't sleep last night,when I did I dreamed about the thing,"I nodded.

"So what did Madame Pince give you?I saw you holding a piece of paper,when you left the library," Hermione said.

"A slip to get a book from the restricted of which,Harry,I was not avoiding you.I was letting you spend time with your friends,without me only did you stick Professor McGonagall on me,but I heard your conversation with Hermione,"I raised his eyebrows.

After lunch,the four of us,headed to the Entrance Hall,to meet promised he was waiting for us.

"Bella,it's nice teh see yeh not stud'n fer a change.I don't think I seen someone study as much as yeh since yer mom was at Hogwarts,"Hagrid said smiling at me.

"Hermione and Bella are probably tied on studying too much,"Harry all laughed and started heading down.

"Oh Bella,Hermione,I should warn you about Hagrid's dog Fang,he might bark when you two first get there,"Harry said.

Once we go to Hagrids,and got past Fang we all sat down and Hagrid made us a cup of Chinese Tea.

"Hagrid,can I ask you about something?"I asked as he gave me my tea.

"Why is there a Three-Headed dog,in Hogwarts,and why is it on a trap door?"I asked.

"Who told yeh about Fluffy?"He asked.

"No had an encounter with…...Fluffy,last night accually.I already told Sirius,we were heading back to Gryffindor tower after saving Hermione from the staircase changed and we ended up on the third Norris came so we knew wouldn't be to far we went to the first door we we had to unlock it,but now everytime I go to sleep I dream about Fluffy...and theese dreams they make him not see as….Fluffy,"I said explaining.

"How can you name him Fluffy!"Ron exclaimed.I thumped him on the back of the head.

"Well Bella,yeh four don' need to be meddling in things like Fluffy is hiding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel…..oops said too much,"Hagrid said.

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?"Hermione asked.

"I done told yeh not to be meddling in things that don' need yeh meddling in,"Hagrid said.

This is where the search for what Fluffy is we needed was to find out who Nicholas Flamel.

Hey guys,It is now 2:14am where I live and I have still yet to edit.….be glad I love you guys.I hoped you liked the chapter!

Review!


	16. Coming Home For Christmas

**Hey guys!Here is Chapter 17.**

Chapter 17 Heading home for Christmas Harry's POV

Ron, was coming home with Bella and I,for Christmas. Sirius and Bella had discussed it when the Weasley's owled saying that they were going to Romania,to see Ron's brother,Bill. Fred,George,and Percy decided to stay at we were on the train Hermione,Ron,Bella,and I shared a compartment,discussing how we were going to find anything out about Nicholas Flamel.  
>"Sirius is taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow,we could look and see if they have anything in Flourish and Blotts," Bella said.<br>"We can talk to Sirius and your parents and we can meet up at Gringotts,"I said to Hermione.  
>"Sounds good,I need more ink,and Potions ingredients. We can get Christmas gifts,and more supplies," Hermione said.<br>"Bella, did Sirius give you a time as to when we were going to be there?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
>"No, but the Grangers will be at the train station,to pick up Hermione,so Sirius could talk to them there. So Hermione, how much of homework do you think you are going to get done tonight?" Bella asked.<br>"Maybe about half of it. Be sure they," she said pointing at Ron and I "get theirs done. Their Transfiguration essay should be checked over. You could do it easily," Hermione said,to Bella like we weren't there.

About five minutes later the trolley came by.  
>"Anything from the trolley dears?" the witch asked. Bella and I promised Ron and Hermione we would get a couple things for them.<br>"8 Chocolate Frogs,4 packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavored beans,4 Pumpkin Pastries,and 4 packs of Droobles," I said. Bella and I gave her the right amount of money (3 Sickles and 4 Knuts) and went back to our seats,and began handing out the snacks.  
>"We got two packs of Chocolate Frogs, for each of us. Then we each get one of these,"Bella said,handing everything out.<br>"Why two packs of Chocolate Frogs,and one of everything else?" Hermione asked.  
>"Because,in every pack there is a card,with a famous witch or wizard. If we are lucky, we might get Nicholas Flamel," Bella said.<br>"If one do get him, can we still get the book,to find out a little bit more about Flamel?" Hermione asked. Bella nodded,and began to open a Chocolate Frog. We all opened one then started to call out who we got.  
>"Merlin."<br>"Merlin."  
>"Merlin."<br>"Dumbledore,and look who is in the information," Bella said,handing the card to Hermione.  
>The girls jumped up.<p>

"I told you he could of been on a Chocolate Frog card!" Hermione said.

"We now know that we can go and get a book, on says he's an alchemists,so we can get a book on Famous Alchemists," Bella sat back down,still chatting about their hopefully trip,to Diagon Alley.

"Woman," Ron said. I smiled and closed my eyes for a small nap.

When we got to Kings Cross,the first person we saw was and Hermione was already walking out the compartment when the train came to a full stop.

When Ron and I,got off the train we could see Bella and Hermione talking to Sirius.

" Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow,we need more school supplies,I am almost out of parchment, and I'll need a new notebook, plus Hermione and I need more books," she said.

"We will talk to Hermione's parents, and see if she can stay the night, and bring her home after we go to Diagon Alley. We can go talk to them after we find Harry and Ron,"Sirius said. Ron and I walked up behind Bella and Hermione.

"Speaking of the devils," Bella said.

When we found Mr and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Sirius walked up to them. Bella,Ron,and I stayed a bit behind, but close enough to hear Sirius talking to them.

"Hi,I am Sirius Black, Hermione hear, and my goddaughter, Bella, say they are low on school supplies and reading supply, Bella was wondering if Hermione could stay overnight, and we would bring her back after returning from Diagon Alley," Sirius said.

"I don't see why not. Hermione has mentioned Bella and Harry. She says in your world they are famous. It would be interesting to meet them tomorrow," said.

**This is the most hardest POV to right.A small announcement, I may only be able to upload on Saturdays. Sorry.**

**Review!**


	17. Getting Ready For Diagon Alley

**I am deeply sorry about the chapter mix is chapter 17.**

Chapter 17- Getting Ready for Diagon Alley Bella's POV

The time flew by when Harry,Ron, Hermione, and I got back to number 12 quickly, that night fell, and soon we were all asleep.

Just as quickly, day came and I was up at my normal 5:30, and went to my closet to put on the clothes, I had picked out last night. They were a sparkly golden shirt,blue jeans, and my flat heeled black ankle boots. I always wore my mom's necklace, that I got for my birthday. I also wore my black onyx ring.

When I exited my closet, Hermione was sitting in the rocking chair beside my bed,still in her pajames.

"Nice ring," she said,glancing at it. I smiled and thanked that moment Kreacher popped in.

"Mistress Bella,Master Sirius says breakfast is ready. You and Miss Hermione must come down now. Master Harry, and Mr Ron is already there," Kreacher said quickly. I nodded and started to walk out the room. Hermione by my side.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A house elf. His name is Kreacher." She nodded and followed me down the staircase.

When we got in the kitchen, Remus and Alice were there.

"Morning Bella, Hermione," Alice said looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Professor Brandon?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"She's a friend of my godfather," I explained. I took my seat next to Harry, Hermione next to me, and Ron, next to Harry.

For breakfast, there was pancakes and sausage. Kreacher, I could hear was running around the kitchen.

"Hermione, if needed, I am sure you and Bella are the same size, you can have a set of clothes that Bella doesn't wear," Sirius said.

"No, it's fine Mr Black. I brought extra clothes, I also have a jacket," she responded. Sirius nodded.

"However," I piped in "I do have some jewelry I don't wear. I don't see a use for them, if I'm not going to wear them."

"Well...I suppose I could, look at them," she said.

After breakfast, Hermione and I, went to Harry, and my room. We entered my closet, and I heard Hermione gasp behind me. I pulled her over to my jewelry table. I opened the top drawer,which I kept the unwanted jewelry. I pulled out a necklace, with the infinity sign on it.

"I do like that," Hermione said. I smiled and handed it to her.

"Now for a ring," I said. I pulled out a matching black onyx ring, to the one I had on. I handed it to her.

"Thanks Bella!" Hermione said. I only smiled.

Hermione went to go get dressed after that. She took about 5 minutes, before she came into my room.

"Bella, do you have any shoes I can use? I left mine at Hogwarts," she said embarrassed. I dragged her to the back of my closet. I looked through my flats, and found two of the same pair. I handed her a pair.

"Keep them. I have two pairs," I told her.

In the end Hermione wore a red tunic top, white jeans, a jean jacket, the flats I gave her, as well as the infinity necklace and the onyx ring.

We went down stairs, where Remus,Alice,Sirius,Harry, and Ron were waiting, by the fireplace. Sirius holding my red cloak.

"Not leaving without this little miss," he said holding it out. I took it and put it on.

"We're going to floo to Diagon Alley. Hermione, we will show you how. Sirius you first," Alice said. Sirius stepped in to the fire,and grabbed some floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Sirius shouted, before disappearing through the emerald flames.

"Ron, you next," Remus said. Ron stepped forward, nervously.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, you're up," Alice said ushering him forward.

After Harry, Hermione went.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" She said perfectly, then disappeared in the emerald flames.

"Bella, your turn."

I walked to the fireplace, and stepped inside. I grabbed the floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I said throwing the powder down.

I felt like I was being sucked into a tube. A small tube. I could have sworn I was going to be sick.

Eventually, I slid out of the fireplace. Sirius caught me. I could feel the color drain from my face.

"You okay Bella?" Ron asked

"I hate using the Floo Network," I said laughing weakly.

**I am sorry it has been a while...my desktop computer is slow and my laptop broke.**

**Review :)**


	18. Return to Diagon Alley

**I was thinking, I figured out how I am going to do the Floo Network stuff for the Chamber of Secrets, so I got this all worked out.**

Chapter 18 Return to Diagon Alley. Bella POV

After I came from the fireplace, came Alice, then Remus. I looked around. We were all dusty. Alice seemed to notice to.  
>"Scourgify," Alice said, and instantly we became clean.<br>"Do we need to go to Gringotts? I could lend Ron some money and I am sure Bella would give some to Hermione," Harry said. Sirius nodded, and we began to walk to Gringotts.

Once there, the head goblin, looked at us, as if he were expecting us to be there. Once we approached the front desk, Alice spoke to the goblin.  
>"Harry and Isabella Potter would like to make a withdrawal. As well as Remus Lupin, Alice Brandon, and Sirius Black."<br>"And do all 5 people have there key?" The goblin asked. Alice handed him all the keys. The goblin spoke again." Does Harry and Isabella Potter want to make a withdrawal from their separate accounts or shared?"  
>"Separate," Alice spoke.<br>"Come with me."

We went to Sirius's vault first. He was in there for a good 5 minutes before returning. Next was Alice's vault. She didn't take as much time as Sirius did. Next we went to Remus's, like Alice, he didn't take long. After Remus, we went to Harry's vault. He and Ron followed the goblin, and soon came out both with a full small sack of Galleons, Knuts,and Sickles.

Finally we went to my vault. The goblin ushers Hermione and I out of the cart. He unlocked my vault and we stepped into it. I pulled a second sack out my pocket and filled up both, and gave one to Hermione.  
>"Thanks Bella," Hermione said as we got to the cart.<br>"No problem."

When we left Gringotts,we stopped in front of the building.  
>"We have 4 hours before lunch, 5 before we take Hermione home. Alice will go with you four, while Remus and I do Christmas shopping," Sirius said. We all nodded.<br>"We will meet up with you guys in 3 and 1/2 hours," Alice said.

"Where are we going first kids," Alice said, when we walked away.  
>" Scribbulus Writing Implements," I said.<p>

We walked in to the store.  
>"Okay, go look around. I'll come find y'all in a bit. I have to see if they have some thing I need here," Alice said. Hermione and I, walked towards the quills. I saw grabbed 3 regular quills, before moving on to parchment. We both grabbed some then moved on to ink. I saw something that I figured Sirius would love. Which was Color Changing Ink. I got a bottle of that, and two bottles of regular, for school.<br>We went to check out, and found Alice there. She was getting her stuff bagged.  
>"Thanks," she said, and turned around. She spoke again. But this time to us. "Well girls, you look set. Let me go find Harry and Ron. See if there ready," she said walking away.<p>

I sat my stuff on the counter. The clerk put them in the bag, after checking them out.  
>"Three Galleons," he said. I gave him the money and waited for Hermione.<p>

Once we were all out of the store, we went to Flourish and Blotts. Still trying to find something on Nicholas Flamel.

We all looked in different places. Ron and Hermione, looked at one part, and Harry and I on the other.  
>"Bells, do you think we might find something in here?" Harry asked, holding up a book called, Famous Witches and Wizards In Time.<p>

"Let me see," I said taking the book and flipping to the  
>Index. I first looked at the "F's". Under Fa, I found Flamel,Nicholas.<p>

I ran to the isle Ron and Hermione were in.  
>"Harry found a book, with him in it!" I said bouncing over to Hermione. It had a total of 6 pages on him.<p>

We bought the book, and Harry and I each got one for Remus, and I got two for Hermione.

"Where to next?" I asked Alice.  
>"How 'bout the Quidditch store," she said. Ron, Harry and I started bouncing while saying yes. I knew I could get something for Harry and Ron there.<p>

Once in the store we all separated. Hermione and me, and Ron and Harry. I decided to get Harry a snitch, for home, and Ron, a pair of Quidditch gloves for when we played over break.

We finally went to a jewelry vendor, on the south side of Diagon Alley. There,while Alice was looking into the window of the Daily Prophet, I purchased a red tanzanite ring, and a gold cuff bracelet.

"Okay, do we need anything else, before we go meet the boys?" Alice asked. I shook my head, as did everyone had already got Potions ingredients.  
>"Okay, well we still have an hour and a half, let's go to the Junk shop since we're right in front of it," Alice said bounding to the front door.<p>

Inside there was shelves full of broken wands,lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains. I wondered if I could mend one of the scales.  
>"Alice?" Harry asked.<br>"Yeah,Harry?"  
>"Do you think some one could mend some of these?"<br>"Depends...Bella or Hermione might. With or without magic," she said.

Once we met up with Sirius and Remus, we went to a cafe on the south side of Diagon Alley, for lunch.  
>"So, how was your time?" Remus asked.<br>"These kids took me all over. But I think we had a good time," Alice said.  
>"Sirius, do you think we could ask Mr and Mrs Granger if Hermione could stay one more night? We could ask do homework together...well at least me and Hermione..." I said. Sirius thought for a couple moments.<br>"I suppose I could ask... then I could ask if we could take Hermione back to Kings Cross get her a few days before," he finally said.

When we got to the Granger's house, Remus driving, only Sirius and Hermione went in. Sirius carrying her truck.  
>"So Bella, how far are you along on Potions homework?" Alice asked.<br>"Almost done, Hermione and I started last night," I answered.

When Hermione and Sirius came out of the house, Hermione was smiling ear to ear.  
>"Hermione can stay till Monday. Then she must go home for the rest of the week, then we come back and get her on New Year's Eve," Sirius announced. It was Friday, so we should get done with homework, and read about Nicholas Flamel on that time period.<p>

**So...what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews. Or PM me.**


	19. Homework and Nicholas Flamel

**Oh my god...I just did 37 minutes of Wii fit, including yoga, running an entire island on there, and doing rhythm boxing...now it's time to just sit and write.**

Chapter 19-Homework and Nicholas Flamel Bella 's POV

It was late in the evening, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were all crowded on mine and Harry's room. We were almost done with all our homework, Sirius coming to check on us from time to time. Kreacher, was trying to keep me out of the kitchen.  
>"Okay I am done...I'll be back," I said standing up and moving to the door.<p>

I snuck down the stairs, hoping Kreacher wouldn't hear me. Once I made it to the kitchen, while Kreacher, had his back turned, I looked into the oven, opening it carefully, so Kreacher wouldn't hear me.  
>"Mistress Bella! Kreacher said before, I would take care of dinner," Kreacher exclaimed.<br>"I just wanted some tea," I mumbled.  
>"Then Mistress Bella should have called for Kreacher. What kind would Mistress, like?" He asked. I pondered a moment.<br>"Can I get four cups of Chinese tea?" I asked.  
>"Of course Mistress. Kreacher will bring a pitcher of Chinese tea, and 4 cups to Master Harry, Mistress Bella, and friends," Kreacher said, ushering me out the kitchen and to the stairs.<p>

Once I got to the room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me.  
>"Where did you go Bells?" Harry asked.<br>"Kreacher is bringing up a pitcher of Chinese tea. Done with homework?" I asked. They all nodded. I went into my closet, behind me I could hear Ron muttering to Harry and Hermione.  
>"Where has she gone?" He asked.<br>"Her closet, she put the book in there," Hermione said. I grabbed the book next to the Gryffindor wrapping paper.

"Oh and earlier," Harry said running to his bedside table,he continued, "While I was in the house library, looking for books to help us with homework, I came across this," he said coming back with a thick book, titled Famous Alchemists. I took the book and flipped to the F section. Sure enough there was Flamel, Nicholas. Pages 113-125. A total of 12, pages in this book, all on Nicholas Flamel. In total,18 pages.  
>"Read out loud, or in pairs?" I asked.<br>"Pairs," we all said together. Harry and I went to his half of the room, with the smaller book.  
>"Bella, would you mind reading, you might be better,"Harry said handing me the book. I nodded and turned to page 172,where Flamel's section began.<br>"Nicholas Flames,was a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He was a close friend and partner with former Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life which he and his wife, Perenelle, created using the Stone. They are aged at six hundred sixty-five and six hundred fifty-eight.

Flamel is noted as an alchemist of considerable talent and as an opera-lover. It is said he enjoyed his later years living a quiet life in Devon. Although it is clear that he used the Elixir to greatly extend his life, it is not specified whether he used the Stone's powers to make himself greatly wealthy, as the Stone is also capable of turning any metal into gold," I said. The rest was about his early life.

When I finished, Harry and I walked back over to Ron and Hermione. Kreacher popped in then bringing many request. I took it from him and set it down on the floor. In the circle of us children.  
>"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Kreacher said, before popping back out. For the next hour we talked about what we learned about Nicholas Flamel. Both books mainly said the same thing just differently. I sat for a moment, realizing what both books pointed out. Nicholas Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone.<br>" Guys I figured it out...Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. Sirius told Harry before school started, that there is no safer place than Gringotts, except for Hogwarts. Remember the story of the vault that was robbed?" I asked. They nodded so I continued. "Hagrid, he emptied a vault that day... and he told us that what Fluffy was hiding was between Nicholas Flamel and Professor Dumbledore. So it has to be, the Sorcerer's Stone," I said.

**I know short chapter but it is 2:02 in the morning and I am tired...Also let me know, in the Chamber of Secrets, should both Bella and Hermione, be petrified? Because only people who's family is not all magic gets petrified. Lily was muggle born. So therefore they are not Pure-Blooded. So let me know.**

**Review :) (:**


	20. A Saturday in the closet

**So I was wondering, let's say I put Remus and Alice together, and Jasper and Tonks together, would y'all like it? Plus I am debating, should I work on two stories at one time,( while writing The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets) or after the Potter Twins Series. Let me know. Anyways on to Chapter 20!**

Chapter 20-A Saturday of clothes Bella's POV

We didn't discuss Nicholas Flamel after last night. We decided that we would wait till we were on the train, where Sirius wouldn't hear.

Kreacher still tried to keep me out of the kitchen. Remus and Alice,still came daily. Hermione, Alice, and I, after dinner last night, we took a walk, and mainly talked about Potions. Hermione and I were going to to ask what was going on between her and Remus. But we didn't. Last night, I found out that I had a godmother. Alice told me that my mum named her, Harry and my godmother. But after Mum and Dad died, she moved to Egypt.

This morning, Hermione and I, stayed in the library. Ron,Sirius,Alice,Harry, and I were going to play Quidditch, but it started raining. So we all went our separate ways.  
>"Hermione, I have some clothes I don't wear... I have no use for them, so Sirius wants me to see if you want some. To wear on weekends at Hogwarts," I said.<br>"I could go look at it. If you want," she said standing up.

Once we got to my room, Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snaps.  
>"Done in the library?" Harry asked I nodded and opened the closet door.<p>

"Okay, so I want to start with pants," I said moving to the far left side of my closet. Hermione followed.

I pulled a box from the top shelf, and sat it on the floor. First I pulled out a pair of black leggings. Hermione nodded and I folded it and put it in the box. Next I pulled out a pair of Jean leggings, like the first Hermione nodded. The next thing I pulled out was a pair of red jeans, she nodded so like the first two, I put it in the box, folded. I moved to the skirts next. The first skirt I pulled out was a blood red long skirt. She nodded and I put it in the box.  
>"I actually have two of them," I said,looking back at the skirts. I pulled the box to the shirts, and started scanning the shelf.<p>

It took a couple moments to find something that would fit Hermione's style. But eventually I found a tan sweater which I had two of. I bought one, and soon after Sirius got me one for Christmas. I held it up to Hermione. Once again, she nodded. We moved on to dresses.  
>"Sirius always has a big Christmas party. They are always on Christmas Eve. I'll ask him when and what time, we can invite a friend, and Ron will already be here, so I will send you an owl. How's this?" I asked holding up a long black long sleeved dress. She shook her head. I put it back and pulled out a green knee length dress. She shook her head. I pulled out a grey short sleeved dress, she nodded so I put it in the box.<p>

Finally we went over to the shoes. I held up a pair of violet blue flats. She nodded and I put them in the box. I looked back at the pile. I pulled up a pair of red ballet flats. She nodded and I stuck it in the last opening.  
>"Well looks like I'm set," Hermione said. I smiled. I pulled out my wand, and pointed out to the box.<br>" Reducio," I said. A jet of purple light, shot out my wand, and the box shrunk.  
>"Bella! You used magic out of school!" Hermione exclaimed.<br>"Three people, magical people, live in this house. For all they know, it could've been Sirius. Don't enlarge this until we get to Hogwarts. Or they would know," I said, handing Harry the shrunken box. She nodded and smiled.

**So I know boring chapter, but the next one will be better.**

**Review :) (:**


	21. Wrapping Presents

**Hey guys! So I am finally caught up. I would like to thank you all for your patents. I had chapters 17-20 prewritten, and I had them up in the currency of the past two days. So lets just hope that I can stay on track for writing the rest of this chapter.I am thinking this is going to be about maybe 50 more,maybe less who knows. So before I start rambling on to Chapter 21!**

Chapter 21- Wrapping Presents. Bella's POV

Saturday went by,and so did Sunday. When Hermione went home,she took the book home, to read. When she came back on New Years, I would read it. I also that day,gave her some of the jewelry from Aunt Petunia, that I didn't like. There wasn't very many.

When we all got home from taking Hermione home, I decided I would start wrapping presents with the boys. So I went to my closet and got the Gryffindor wrapping paper, and the other ones I got from Hagrid, before I got on the train. I already wrapped Ron's and Harry's present the night before. So I also got the presents that were still unwrapped,then joined the boys in the center of the room.

"So I owl ordered this when ordered the Dursley's gifts," I said pointing to the Gryffindor wrapping paper. "And Hagrid, gave me this,before I got on the train," I said pointing to the rest of the rolls.

"What about scissors and tape?" Harry asked looking down at the supplies. I jumped back up and grabbed them from my desk near my bed.I also grabbed sticker tags to put who the present belongs to.

"Harry did you get the Dursleys presents?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You know they don't like me…they only reason they like you is because you don't like to talk about Mum and Dad," he said beginning to wrap a couple books. He wasn't wrong. So I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Bella, do you think that Hermione would like this?" Ron asked,holding out two boxes of sugar quills.

"I suppose are good, and I don't think she's had any," I said. I pulled out Hermione 's gifts, and started to wrap them.

"What did you get Sirius?" Harry asked me.

"Color Changing Ink," I said.

"Bella, look Lily has something," Ron said pointing to the window. I turned to look, and sure enough she did.

I walked to the window, and untied the packages and letters. One was for Harry, one for me. They must have been from the Dursley's, since last night, I sent their presents. I gave Harry his package and letter, and sat down with mine. I opened the letter first.

Dear Isabella,

Thank you for the gifts you gave us. We have opened them, and Dudley said he likes the chocolate. Vernon does to. I personally love the jewelry. In the box is something that we all pitched in to get you. I suggest you open it away from your brother. Also Dudley asked me to tell you he liked the Turkish Delight, you got him for his birthday.

Hoping you are well,

Aunt Petunia

I put the letter back in the envelope and got up to put it in my closet.

When I returned, Harry sat dumbfounded, as he held a bible in his hand. Ron, was scanning the letter. I sat back down and began wrapping Sirius's presents.

"What did they get you?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Haven't opened it yet."

We continued to wrap presents after Harry came out of shock. Sirius came in as I began to wrap Remus's gifts.

"Lunch is ready," he said. Ron and Harry jumped up, and ran out the room. Me,not far behind.

Hello again guys! Y'all will see what the Dursleys got Bella next chapter.

Review:) (:


	22. Preparing for the Christmas Party

**So I just found out how to upload from my phone. And that did not work well….. But anyways I am going to start having a quote up after the first authors note. So here we go!**

_We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy -Albus Dumbledore_

Chapter 22- Preparing for the Christmas party Bella's POV

Time passed. Before we knew it, it was the day before Christmas Eve. Hermione would come early in the morning, and Kreacher and I would be busy in the kitchen tonight and tomorrow. Alice and Tonks took me to get a new dress. Harry and Ron, would help the adults with decoration.

We started after dinner, Kreacher and I had made sure we had everything needed last night. We would start making icings tonight. A couple different flavors. We also started washing every dish in the house. We decided to only make finger foods. Ham sandwiches, fudge, and things like that.

Sirius, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Remus, and Alice were going all out. Or at least they planned to. Alice, a party person, had drew out a plan. Most the people who were coming were Gryffindor. But there was a couple Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs. So we didn't do red and gold streamers. Alice decided on green and red. You know Christmas colors.

So they were going to start decorating. Kreacher and I, were going to start making fudge and icing. Kreacher worked on the fudge, and I on the icing. We decided on buttercream, whipped cream, and Ganache.

For fudge, we decided on chocolate and peanut butter. We knew it would take a while. But we had between tonight and tomorrow. The party started at 6:30. We wanted to have everything done by 6:00 so we can start taking everything into the living room. But this was tomorrow.

"Hey Bella, can you come here a minute? Alice wants to know what you think," Tonks said.

"Sure. Are you done already?" She shook her head.

"Not even close," she said laughing.

When I got into the living room, because they had started in there, I saw the tree up, but undecorated. The couches and chairs pushed back, like they had been on any other event.

"We are waiting for you, to decorate the tree," Alice said. From the corner nearest to Remus.

It was later that night, we were all sitting in the living living room, admiring the tree. I sat in silence, next to Harry and Ron.

"What you thinking about?"Harry asked. The truth is I was thinking about the book we got in Diagon Alley.

"The book. I can't wait to read it," I said.

When us kids were sent to bed, I went to my closet and grabbed the box from Aunt Petunia. Opening the box carefully I saw 4 smaller boxes. I took the red one first. Inside was a lightning bolt charm. One that looked like the scar on my forehead. I looked at the charm bracelet on my wrist that I had gotten from them. The second box held a necklace. A locket actually. I opened it. There was my mom as a little girl. But a boy with her,his eyes... unnartural...black. I'd have to ask Sirius in the morning who the boy was. In the next box, a pendant necklace. It was gold medal, with a lions face on it. Lastly, a ring with a emerald stone.

The boy... his eyes are familiar, yet the belonged to a stranger.

**Sorry it took so long. By the way, for those who have not already Googled it, or does not already know Ganache is a chocolate icing from Italy. **

**Review :) (:**


	23. The Christmas Party

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be long…I just hope it is not so long that you get bored. I had a quote for this chapter but it is on my phone…. and my phone is charging, and I am on a laptop. For the cover, I know it is Renesmee, I'm not going to use Bella until Prisoner of Azkaban... speaking of which,should I have Bellatrix as the prisoner? So I am just going to Google maybe find a part of a song, that fits the chapter. So on we go with chapter 23!**

Chapter 23- The Party Bella's POV

It was Christmas Eve morning, and the people of Grimlund Place were frantic in attempts to get last minute preparations done. Kreacher and I in the kitchen, Harry, Ron, and the adults getting decorations finished. I waited for Remus and Alice to bring Hermione, and she would help Kreacher and I in the kitchen. I began to make the cupcakes, in which I got the recipe, from a recipe box, that Kreacher said belonged to Mrs Black. I'm sure Kreacher had kept everything we needed here, because we had everything here.

About an hour later Remus came in the kitchen with Hermione behind him.

"Hey Bells," Hermione said, coming out from behind Remus, in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Did you bring a bag for you dress?" I asked. She held up a bag from a muggle store.

"All right here."

"Mistress Bella, time to get the cupcakes out," Kreacher said tugging on my apron. I held a finger up at Hermione and ran over to the oven. Sure enough they were ready.

"Well Alice is more than likely talking Sirius's ear off. So I have to get back to the living room," Remus said backing out of the kitchen.

Hermione took a seat at the table, unsure what to do. After setting the cupcakes to cool I bent down next to Kreacher.

"Can you get Hermione a drink?" I asked him. He nodded and bounced to Hermione.

"So Bella, I finished the book. I brought it with me," Hermione said helping me ice the cupcakes. She continued. "There is a chapter on Harry, and one on you," she said. I stopped, and slowly turned to her.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Come on Bella, you honestly can't believe there would be a chapters on The Twins who lived. Even Muggles, and Muggle-Borns know that you stopped He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, 10 years ago," Hermione said.<br>"You got a point. But still..." I said, picking up the icing bag again.  
>We finished icing the cupcakes, and talked about school. We worked out a plan to get all homework done, on the day we got it, then help the boys on theirs. We started making cookies when everyone else came piling into the kitchen.<br>It was 5:30, and everything was ready. Kreacher and I carried everything into the living room, before everyone shot off in different directions to get ready.  
>I of course went to my closet. In the back, was my dress. In a plastic cover. It was black and long sleeved.<br>After putting it on,I sat in my closet going through shoes. I finally pulled out a pair of black mid calf boots and put them on. Lastly I put on my charm bracelet, and began to go back down stairs.

When I got downstairs, everyone but Harry was there. I assumed he was still getting ready. I looked at the grandfather clock, and it was 6:25. Harry came down the hall, from the bathroom I think.  
>"Are the Longbottom's coming?" Alice asked. Sirius nodded.<br>"I have something for Neville," Harry and I said together. We looked at each other and started laughing, as it was a normal bases for Harry and I to do this.

When Harry and I got downstairs, the Longbottoms were there. Neville holding two gift wrapped boxes in his hand, and and Alice talking. Hermione was talking to Neville, and he looked almost terrified.

"Hey Neville!" I said, bouncing over to him. His grandmother and Alice looked up from their conversation, as Harry trailed slowly behind me.

"Hey Bella, Harry," Neville said nodding towards us. I smiled and held my gift out to him.

A couple minutes later, after the Longbottoms were in the living room, the doorbell rang, Sirius excused himself and left, to answer the door. Ron and Harry were leaned up against the wall, and Hermione, Neville, and I sat on the floor near the fireplace.

When Sirius returned he returned with 6 other people. The first was a blond male,who seemed to be the tallest of the group. The woman who clung to his arm, had caramel hair, and was a little bit shorter than the man who came in before, A tall woman, with golden blond hair, like the first man. She clung to a bulky man, with dark brown hair. A man with honey blond hair, was standing behind them. Lastly, a boy that I saw sitting at the Hufflepuff table, he had bronze hair, and I never noticed before, but his eyes, were a similar color to Harry's. I saw Harry go over to Sirius, and began talking to the Hufflepuff boy.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. I nodded and turned back.

"Um… yeah, I'll be back," I said. About the same time, Alice went running over to this family. She hugged the girl with blond hair,and began speaking really quickly.

When I got there, I could hear Harry talking to the boy about Quidditch. About that time Sirius noticed I was standing there. He smiled at me.

"Bella, come meet the Cullens!" he said excited.

"Hi," I said waving shyly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," he paused to point to the woman with caramel hair, and continued. "That is Esme's sister, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett," Carlisle said pointing, to the blond girl, that Alice hugged earlier, and the bulky man. He continued down the row. "That is Esme's and Rosalie's brother Jasper," he said pointing to the honey blond haired man. " And this is mine and Esme's son Edward," he said patting the young Hufflepuff on the head.

"I know you!" Edward said pointing his finger at me. "Your Isabella Potter… I saw you at the Gryffindor table, a couple weeks ago," he said. I smiled and nodded. The doorbell rang once more, Sirius excused himself, and Hermione and Neville came over to where we stood.

"Hey Edward," Neville said waving.

"Hey Neville. Have you done anymore reading on Mandrake Roots? I got a book on it if you want to borrow it," Edward said. I could tell by then, that like Neville, Edward Cullen, had an interest for Herbology.

About an hour after number 12 Grimmauld Place, was full of people, Kreacher and I decided to make more than we thought we needed, but now I think it was quite necessary. I had been introduced to a lot of people who had been in the same year as Sirius. I met the Diggory family. Cedric Diggory, a 4th year Hufflepuff, was the Seeker for Hufflepuff. So we knew each other, but not directly.

You would think that most 11 year olds cooked. Apparently that is not the case. People thought that it was all Kreacher's doing, but when Alice said it was a mix of Kreacher and I, people seemed completely astonished. They asked where I learned to cook, and it was a mix of , when Sirius stayed with Remus during the full moon, and Kreacher. With Kreacher I would trail behind him as he cooked, and watched in amazement. When people ask where I got the recipes, my answer was always the same. I got them from Mrs. Black, or Mrs Weasley.

I was walking around talking to people about the food when I saw Alice and Sirius having what looked to be a heated conversation in the corner of the room. I walked over and stood next to Ron, who was close enough for me to hear.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper I can understand, but why would you invite Carlisle and Esme, Sirius!" Alice was saying.

"Alice, people change. Carlisle and Esme made a mistake. Everybody makes them. Get over it and don't say anything to Harry or Bella. I don't want them to be upset."

"Why would I say anything to them? I'm not an idiot," Alice said before joining Rosalie at the table of food.

Hours had passed since the party began, and in between the people who talked to me and Harry whenever they could, I had forgotten about Sirius's and Alice's argument. I was happy that nobody had asked about our parents when talking to me and Harry, but I was glad when the party had finally ended.

**Suprise! The Cullen's appeared. and I changed my mind. Alice is a pure-blood witch, no vampire. Same with the Cullens. Sorry it took so long for me to write this.**

**Review :) (:**

**Update: I hoped you enjoyed the final updated chapter of The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone. Remember that chapter 17, 18, and 19 on Prisoner of Azkaban will be updated soon as well.**


	24. Christmas Day

Hello, I can't believe I am already on chapter 24. I got the Philosopher's stone book, from my school library so I can stay on track. I may change my number off chapters in this book to 60. Next chapter will have them on the Hogwarts Express. Enjoy!

Happy, happy Christmas, that can win us back to the delusions of our childhood days, recall to the old man the pleasures of his youth, and transport the traveler back to his own fireside and quiet home! - Charles Dickens

Chapter 24- Christmas Day

Last night, I didn't open my gift from Neville. Whether Harry did or not, that was beyond me. I woke up earlier than I normally did. I wasn't sure what Kreacher would have me do anything, if he was even going to have me do anything. I decided to stay in my pajamas that morning. I stayed up from 5:30 in the morning doing a mix of reading my book,I got up to page 195. Where the chapter on Harry begian, and watching the snow fall.

It wasn't until 7:35 that Sirius,Tonks,Alice,and Remus came into our room. Ron accidently got stepped on, as Alice came onto Harry's side of the woke with a start, and Harry did to, hearing Ron yell. I almost fell out of my chair laughing.

"Sorry Ron. She always has been the hyper one of the group," Tonks said, helping Ron off the floor.

"Well who is ready to open presents?" Alice said bouncing up and down. I jumped up, so did Ron and Harry.

"I am," I said.

When we were all downstairs, the three kids, sat on the floor, and the four adults, sat around us.

Sirius sat in front of the tree though, to pass out the presents.

"Here is one for Bell, here is one for Harry, and here is one for Ron," Sirius said giving us each one. From the looks of it, it was from Kreacher. I opened it with caution. Inside was a card full of recipes. One for Swedish Meatballs, another for Garlic seasoned baked chicken.

From Sirius, I got a book from what looks like, a Muggle shop, a cookbook, a shawl, and a book on omens. From Alice, I got a silver feather bracelet, and a Gryffindor pendent, and a black cloak. From Remus, a book on potions, by that point I assumed Alice told him, that Potions class was not my strongest suit. From Remus I also got, a peacock quill. From Harry, I got a necklace with a lion with the word "twin" carved into it. From Tonks I got a book, on curses and counter curses, which I didn't think, I would need but I think I would take it back to school with me, in case anything ever happened that would require a counter curse,also a book on Astronomy. From the Weasley's, I got fudge, and a hand knitted sweater with a "B" on it. Harry got one with a "H" on it. Finally from Hermione, I got a puzzle, of a phoenix.

The day went on and we all stayed together. Like I assumed, Kreacher wouldn't let me in the kitchen,even if I wanted a drink. I owled Hermione a couple times. I got a response in less than an hour each time. She told me about everything she had gotten for Christmas. Mainly things like books, from Harry she got things that he had owl-ordered from Honeydukes. Ron pitched in with Harry's gift. She had already started one of the books that I gave her,since I had sent them to her last night, but told her not to open it until this morning. Lily, just came back with my latest letter from Hermione.

Bella,

I can't believe it's already the afternoon. Before we know it we will be back at Hogwarts. After that we will be soon time to start our final exams. I have already started studying. I think we should find some way to trick Harry and Ron into studying. When we get back to school, don't you and Harry have a game against Slytherin?

Hermione

I planned on starting to study tomorrow. Mainly I would work on Potions. I knew I would, ace Astronomy, and Transfiguration to. But Potions I worried about. I decided later I would talk to Alice about helping me with Potions, before we went back to school.

"Hey Sirius, I have a question," I said remembering the locket in my pocket. He looked up at me from the game of chess Harry and Ron were playing.

"Okay, what is it?" I pulled the locket from pocket.

"Aunt Petunia gave me a locket. She told me that the girl was my mom...but who is the boy? His hair is longer that Dad's in the pictures you showed me. So can you tell me who he is?" I asked giving it to him. He opened the locket and stared at the photo of my mom and the mysterious boy.

"I do not think it is wise, for Sirius to answer your question, Bells," Alice said looking over Sirius's shoulder.

Night had fallen, and we had eaten our Christmas feast. It was nearly the end of Christmas, and Hermione was right. Time was moving more quickly. I still didn't understand why Sirius didn't tell ,me who the boy was. What was so important about this boy, that he didn't want me to know?

Before you start pointing the sharp objects at me, hear me out. A Slytherin never gives up I just have been busy, and I got sick again. I am debating whether or not to make Bellatrix the Prisoner or Peter Pettigrew. I am out of school on February 16 so I should have a couple chapters up by then.

Review :) (:


	25. Returning to Hogwarts

Hello, Hello… I honestly think I have a problem…. I watched Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street, last night, the one with Johnny Depp, not the play… and all throughout my classes today I was humming the songs, I got a lot of strange looks. But anyways I would like to thank everybody who has either reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. I hope that you will enjoy it! One more thing before we continue, I started planning out the quotes for each chapter, and apparently there will only be 32 chapters instead of the original 60 that I planned. Now off we go to Chapter 25!

"_Education is what remains after one has forgotten what one has learned in school." ~Albert Einstein_

Chapter 25- Returning to Hogwarts- Bella's POV

Time to go back to Hogwarts. One thing I thought came to quickly. So this morning we all woke up early. Sirius, told us that Alice returned to Hogwarts last night, and Remus wasn't coming, so I didn't expect the either of breakfast Kreacher bid me a farewell, and gave me a pouch filled with Hermione and I changed into our robes, so we could get some sleep on the train ride. Another thing Sirius told us last night was that the only adults that were going to be going with us, was Sirius and Tonks.

We arrived at Kings Cross at 10:50, Hedwig and Lily, hooting happily in their cage, seeming to know where we were and why we were there. When we reached platforms 9 and 10, we all stopped and Tonks stepped forward.

"Okay, who's going first?" she asked. I stepped forwards.

"I will," I said, beginning to align my trolley to the middle of platforms 9 and 10, so I would get on Platfor lot easier. Once I was straight in the middle, I started in a light jog, and when I was halfway to the platform, I broke out into a full on run. I soon reached the barrier and went through onto Platform 9 ¾.

Behind me came Tonks, then Harry, then Ron, and Hermione came after him, and lastly Sirius. By the time we were all on the platform, it was 10:53, enough time to put our trunks away and say our farewells, until Summer Break came along and we would be back at Grimmauld Place. We had all agreed to stay at the castle during Easter Break. The one thing I worried about was how Kreacher and Sirius was going to live for 6 months without killing each other. I knew that Sirius didn't like Kreacher, and vice versa, but I hoped that they would get along for that timing.

When 11:00 came Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were settled into the compartment, Harry and I at the window. Sirius was waving as the train whistle blew, Tonks behind him. Like the first day all over again.

We had been on the train for all of 5 minutes, before Neville came into our compartment.

"Harry, Bella, Gran asked me to to give this to you guys,"he said handing us each an envelope. I opened mine in curiosity, as to what was inside. It seemed Harry was to. When I looked up, Neville was gone.

Dear Miss Potter,

I would like to thank you for giving my grandson the newest Herbology book for Christmas. I hope you and your brother have a good term.

Augusta Longbottom

I smiled and handed mine to Harry and he handed his to me. From the looks of it Harry got Neville a Herbology book to.

Harry and I stood up when the witch with the candy, came around. I got Hermione and I each a pack of Droobles, and Toffee's for us to share. What Harry got I don't know. When I sat back down Hermione had her hand out waiting for her candy. I figured I would give a quarter of the fudge to Hagrid, and then split the rest between the rest of us.

"What all do you think will be on the final exams?" Hermione asked me as she looked through her pack of Droobles. I thought about it for a moment,unsure about what to say.

"I dunno. Probably for Transfiguration, we would have to transfigurate something, DADA we might be doing paper , more than likely gonna have to make a potion...Astronomy, I don't know, same for other classes," I said while pulling out a piece of gum.  
>"We might want to study starting tomorrow. Get better grades studying for at least one hour. You know in America, Muggles did some studies if you chew gum when studying, then chew the same flavor when you take the test, you remember most of the answers ," Hermione said. I frowned.<br>"How did they figure out that?" I asked. Harry and Ron leaned over to listen to what we were talking about.  
>"They test it on people, I assume," she said. We continued to talk about finals until Ron interrupted us.<br>"So Bella... I already asked Harry, but are you nervous about the match against Slytherin?"Ron asked.  
>"Kinda... but I'll be okay. Why else would I be in Gryffindor?" I asked chuckling. We all sat in silence for a moment.<p>

"So Hermione, what did you do when we took you home?" Harry asked. I looked at her, kinda wondering as well.  
>"Read. Well except for on the day after Christmas. I had to go visit family in Devon," she said. My eyes widened. Only then did she realize that she had been where Nicholas Flamel lived.<br>"Wow...," Ron said looking between the two of us. Both of our eyes wide.

After the realization that Hermione had been where Nicholas Flamel lived, she brought up a book she had checked out for light reading.  
>"I would have to check it out again. But I can't believe I didn't think about it before," she said. We discussed the book, that we had purchased from Flourish and Blotts. I had forgotten to tell Harry. I pulled the book from my cloak and turned to the page where Harry's chapter started.<br>"They did it in birth order," I said, looking at my feet. I could hear Harry muttering to himself as he read.  
>"It's a terrible way to get famous. I don't understand why they can't get that," Ron said. I nodded, not looking up from my feet.<p>

We were almost at Hogwarts, I had studied the route when we were coming home for break. Hermione and Harry fell asleep. Ron was not asleep but on the floor. He let me move next to Harry. Before I sat down, I dropped my cloak over him. Ron and Harry changed before Harry fell asleep. Instead of sitting next to Harry I sat next to Ron on the floor.  
>"Do you miss them?" Ron blurted out. I gave him a questioning look.<br>"Who?"  
>"Your parents. Do you miss them?"<br>"Yeah. I suppose I do. But I have Sirius and Remus. And Alice to," I said looking at my brother's scar since I couldn't see my own.

Ron and I continued to talk until we reached the Hogsmeade Station. By that point we woke up Harry and Hermione. Ron woke up Hermione and I attempted to wake up Harry.  
>"Bell stop..." he said swatting my hand away from his feet.<br>"Wake up we're in Hogsmeade Harry. Come on," I said whining.  
>"Five more minutes," he said.<br>"Fine see you during summer vacation," I said. He groaned and woke up as the train came to a stop. I smiled and took my cloak back before leaving the compartment.

I am so sorry it took so long to write this. It sucks that we are almost done with this one, but I am seriously looking forward to writing the Prisoner of Azkaban. And Order of the Phoenix. I have it all planned. And in sadness it will go just like the book. Although I am going to have to change the prophecy a little bit. But not much. So see you in the next chapter I will.


	26. Quidditch

Hey guys! So there is only 6 chapters left after this one for The Potter Twins and The Sorcerer's Stone. Then we will be onto The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets. Lets hope this chapter came out good.I think it did. So without further ado Chapter 26!

"_It's hard to beat a person on who never gives up"~ Babe Ruth_

Being against Slytherin was one thing. But going against older Slytherins, that was almost terrifying. Going against Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws was different, they were gentle. But like I told Ron, I was a Gryffindor, a part of the house of bravery. So I could do this.I think.

When Harry and I sat down to breakfast, neither of us spoke.

"Hey Bella, you and Harry should eat something before the match," Ron said, nudging Harry's shoulder. I knew Ron was right, so I grabbed a sausage and a couple of pancakes. Harry did the same. I couldn't help, with our next match so close,to remember our first Quidditch match. Harry had caught the Snitch in his mouth. That brought me to remembering when we told Sirius. I think he laughed for five minutes straight.

We were walking to the Quidditch Pitch when it was were all ready Fred and George, smiling widely behind us

" Ready younger twins?" Fred asked.

"Yes we are older twins," I said. Oliver was staring at us weirdly and we all started laughing. By that point our names were being called out, as we mounted our brooms. Fred and George holding on to the Beater Bats. Oliver told Harry to wait at least until we had forty pints before capturing the snitch. After catching the Quaffle I tried to fly to the goal post, when the most peculiar thing happened.

My broom started jerking out of the blue. I looked around for Harry, only to find his broom doing the same as mine. Before I knew it our brooms where jerking so violently, that we fell off, so we were hanging onto the bottoms. We both tried to hang on, and the game didn't the school was silent.

Eventually our brooms stopped jerking, and we both carefully climbed back onto the brooms, and continued the game. When I fell of my broom I dropped the Quaffle, but Katie caught it, and had made five goals. We were above Slytherin by 20 points. They had 30 and we had 50. Katie threw me back the Quaffle for me to make the goal I was attempting to make before I had troubles. Right after the point was counted Lee Jordan, the announcer, spoke through the microphone once more.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" he shouted.

It was after the Quidditch match, at about 3:50, and everyone was in roaming the castle, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, I were sitting in the Common Room. Seeing as tomorrow was Sunday, we didn't worry about getting to bed early. We had talked about various topics but suddenly we had switched back to the Quidditch match.

"It was Snape. He jinxed your brooms. Hermione caught his robe on fire to break his contact," Ron said as he was hunched over a potions essay that was due on Monday. I looked at him astounded. I knew Professor Snape hated me, but will he go this extreme and try to kill me and my brother?

"Merlin, I knew he hated us but seriously would he go this far?" Harry asked as if he read my mind.

"I think you guys should be careful…" Hermione said, and I agreed.

We decided to go see Hagrid, since once again, Harry caught the snitch in his mouth. When we got to his hut, Hagrid was waiting for us.

"Hey 'Arry, and Bella, how are yeh?" he asked us. I shrugged.

"Still feeling a bit sick from the jerking," I said. Hagrid laughed and waved the four of us inside and went to go make a kettle of tea.

"Hagrid it's a bit hot in here, can I open a window, or turn off that fire?" I asked fanning myself.

"Can't do that Bella," Hagrid said. I looked at the fire closely, and Hermione seemed to notice the same thing I did.

"Hagrid is that a dragon egg?" we asked at the same time.

"Yes it is...and unfortunately I can't keep it," he said pouring us all a glass of tea.

I am sorry that this is not the way I intended it to be. And unfortunately this story is almost over. But I still got 6 more stories left. Then so many other Fanfictions...So see you in the next !


	27. The Mirror of Erised

Hey guys. I am sorry if this chapter does not get up as fast as we would hope. I got sick again...so I am going to write as quick as possible. I got a plan for the rest of the story. This chapter will be Harry's POV, then the next will be Bella's. If I continue this pattern then the last chapter will be in Harry's POV. So on we go to Chapter 27!

_"If I ever get to look into the Mirror of Erised, I would see myself the way I am, why? Because being able to look into the Mirror of Erised, would mean I am at Hogwarts,and all my dreams came true" ~Anonymous_

Chapter 27 The Mirror of Erised- Harry's POV

It was late at night, and Bella and I was still up. We had planned to go into the Restricted Section, one more time to see if we could find anything else on Nicholas Flamel. Bella would be with me under the invisibility cloak, since we were not sure if Bella were to make a wish to be invisible, how long it would last.

We waited until we were sure everyone would be asleep before we left to head down to the library. We had to wait until about half past twelve before we could safely leave Gryffindor tower.

We were in the library, Bella up front holding the lantern. She knew her way around the library and could easily find her way to the Restricted Section faster than I can. When we got into the Restricted Section, and we knew we were safe, Bella and I took off the invisibility cloak. We looked in the 'N' section in hopes of finding something both of us scanning through the book titles.

"Harry, let's try this one. I think we might find something," Bella said pulling a large book of the shelf. We opened the book up and it started to scream.

It took both of us to get the book closed and back on to the shelf. We quickly pulled the cloak from under the lantern and threw it on us. We walked as quickly as we could in the dark.

When we got into the hallway, we noticed a light coming around the corner. We backed up against the wall, and unfortunately we heard Filch before we saw him.

""You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was  
>wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."<p>

I felt the blood drain from my face. I saw Bella lose all coloring. We still couldn't see him, but his voice was getting closer. The next voice, it made my heart sink. It was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."  
>Bella and I stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner<br>ahead. They couldn't see us, of course, but it was a narrow corridor  
>and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him us - the cloak didn't stop the two of us from being solid. <p>

We backed away as quietly and as slowly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was our only hope. We squeezed through it, holding our breath, trying not to move it, and to the both of our relief we managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past us, and Bella and I leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before we noticed anything about the room we had hidden in. 

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Our panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Bella and I moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at ourselves but see no reflection

again. He stepped in front of it. 

I had to clap my hands to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. We whirled around. My heart was pounding far more furiously than when the  
>book had screamed - for we had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind us. <p>

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, we turned slowly back to the mirror. There we was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes - her eyes are just like mine, I thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green - exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.

"She looks like Bella all except the eyes," I said.

The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as mine did.  
>We were so close to the mirror now that my nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.<br>"Mom?" I whispered.

"Dad?" Bella said looking at the man.

They just looked at us,smiling. And slowly, Bella and I looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like mine, other noses like ours, even a little old man who looked as  
>though he had my knobbly knees - Bella was looking at our family, for the first time in our life.<p>

Our family smiled and waved at us, and we stared back at them, our hands pressed flat against the glass, as if we were hoping to fall right through it and reach them. I had a powerful ache inside me, half joy, and half a terrible sadness. Bella had it to. I could see it in her face.

How long we stood there, I don't know. The reflections did not fade and we looked and looked, until a distant noise brought me back to my senses. We couldn't stay here. We had to find our way back to bed. I tore my eyes away from my mother's face.

"Come on Bells. We can't stay here," I said. She looked at me, her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Harry, this is our family...I can't leave," she said. I pulled on her arm.

"We'll come back," I said, and we quickly left the room under the invisibility cloak.

"You could woken me up," Ron said, crossly the next morning at breakfast. I looked down at Hermione to make sure that she was still talking to Neville, and wasn't listening to our conversation.

"You can come tonight. We're going back. I wanna show you the mirror," I said

"I'd like to see you're mum and dad," Ron said.

"You know, as long as the three of us have known each other, I don't think Harry and I have seen all of the Weasley's," Bella said.

"You can come any old time. You know that. Come over this summer. Anyways the mirror might only show dead people. It's too bad you didn't find anything else on Flamel. Have some bacon, why aren't you two eating anything?"

I couldn't eat. We had seen our parents, and would be seeing them again tonight. I had almost forgotten all about Flamel. It didn't even seem important anymore. Who cared about the Sorcer's Stone anymore. What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?

"Are you alright?" Ron asked us "You both look odd."

What Bella and I feared most was that we might not be able to find the mirror room Ron underneath the cloak with us, we walked much much slower the next night. We all tried to retrace Bella and my route from last night, from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I am freezing," said Ron "Let's forget it and go back."

"No," Bella hissed angrily.

"I know it is around here somewhere," I said.

We had just passed the ghost of a tall witch,gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started complaining of his feet being dead with cold, I spotted the suit of armor from last night.

"It's here...just here...yes!" I exclaimed.

We pushed the door open, and I dropped the cloak from around the three of us, and ran to the mirror. There they were. Bella and my mother and father beaming at the sight of us.

"See?" I whispered.

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them all...there are loads of them…" Bella said stepping forward close to Mum.

"I can only see you two," he said.

"Look in it properly. Stand where I am, go on!"

I stepped aside, pulling Bella with me. But with Ron in front of the mirror, we couldn't see our family Ron in his paisley pajamas.

"Look at me!" Ron said.

"Can you see your family standing all around you?" Bella asked.

"No...I'm alone...but I'm different...I look older...I'm Head Boy!"

"What!"Bella and I said together.

"I am...I am wearing the badge, like Bill used to...and I am holding the House Cup, and the Quidditch Cup… I am Quidditch Captain too!" Ron stopped and looked at us.

"Do you think the mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All of our family are dead...let us have another look."

"You had it all to yourselves all last night, give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding the Quidditch Cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents," Bella said, whispering at the end stepping towards Ron.

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to the argument. We hadn't realized how loud we had been talking.

"Quick!"

Ron threw the cloak over us, as the eyes of Mrs Norris came around the door. Bella, Ron, and I stood still. I assumed all of us thinking the same thing. Did the cloak work on cats?After what seemed like an age, she left.

"This isn't safe...she could have gone for Mr Filch.I bet she heard us. I can wish the three of us back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Let me in the middle," Bella said adjusting herself to where both Ron and I could link arms. I clutched onto the cloak and Bella wished us back to Common Room.

The next night, only Bella and I went to the mirror room. We found our way more easily this were walking fast, so we know we were making more noise than we would have walking slowly, but we didn't encounter anybody.

And there they were. Mum and Dad smiling at us, and someone who I assumed was one of our grandfathers nodding happily. Bella and I sank down to the floor, in front of the mirror. There was nothing that was going to stop us from staying with our family. Nothing at all.

"So… back again Bella and Harry?" a voice I recognised as Professor Dumbledore came from behind us.

My heart sank. He might be the only person that could make us leave tonight. We must of been so desperate to see our family that we didn't see him.

"I...didn't see you there Sir," Bella said.

"Strange, how nearsighted being invisibility makes you," he said, smiling. I felt a bit better that he was smiling."So, Harry and Bella, you like hundreds before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"We didn't know it was called that, Sir," I said.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does," he said. We nodded.

"It well...it shows us our family," Bella said.

"And it showed your friend Ron, himself as Head Boy."

"How did you know…?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible. Now can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

I shook my head but Bella didn't. She understood.

"It shows us what our hearts desire…"

"Yes exactly. You and your brother,who have never known your family, have them stand all around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of them all. However, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before,entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad. Not knowing if what it shows is real, or even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow Harry and Bella and I will ask,not to go looking for it. If you ever come across it again, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you two put back on that admirable cloak back on and go off to bed."

We stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore, can I ask you something?"

"Obviously you have just done so, you may ask me one more thing however." he said smiling at us.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

We looked back at the mirror one last time, before we left the room that held the Mirror of Erised.

Finally I finished this chapter! It took up five pages on Google Drive. Most of the dialog I got from the book and had to change it to where it would fit for both Harry and Bella… I think that we will not go back to Nicholas Flamel since they already know what they are going to be looking for. SO that means there will only be 31 chapters in this book. One more thing, what do you think about the pairing Bella and Ron? Then pair Hermione up with Viktor Krum, and they live in London...what do you think?

Review :) (:


	28. Quidditch with Snape

**So the will still be 33 chapters. I miscalculated how many chapters there will be. Still 33 chapters but no more on Nicholas Flamel research. So hope you like the chapter!**

"It's not so important who starts the game, but who finishes it," ~ John Wooden

Chapter 28- Quidditch with Snape Bella's POV

Harry and I, decided to listen to Professor Dumbledore, and not go looking for the Mirror of Erised. Even though for the first time we saw our family, and knew that it would probably be the last time, until death that is.

Term had started yesterday. So today we had class being Tuesday. We were currently on our break, and Hermione and I were quizzing each other for our quiz in Defence Against the Dark Arts, that we had after our break.

"Why are you guys studying? We still have a couple months for exams," Ron said.

"We aren't studying for exams, we're going to do that later tonight. We are studying for the DADA, which is in a couple moments," I said looking up from the notes, I had written.

"Why are you studying for exams so early?" Ron asked sitting standing up, from his spot on the floor in front of me.

"Are you kidding? Ron, these are what helps us get into second year! Why else would we study so early?" Hermione exclaimed jumping up from her seat. I stood up, as did Harry.

"Hate to break up your argument," Harry started.

"But DADA is going to start in about 5 minutes, and we would rather not come in," I continued.

"Right before the bell rings because of your continuous arguing," Harry finished. We smiled at each other then started walking towards Defence Against the Dark Arts room.

Harry and I had practice after classes were over. We were trying to practice harder since we were so close the the Quidditch Championship. The match would be this Saturday, and Oliver had it figured out. This match was against Hufflepuff, and the game before the championships..So he was training the team even harder than before. If a chaser even as much as dropped the Quaffle, and didn't catch it, we would start all over, our practices normally would last about 2 hours. Where,during a normal practice it would be about an hour and a half. Most of the time, Ron and Hermione would watch us practice.

We were on the Quidditch Pitch, and Ron and Hermione, were sitting in the stands, watching us, I could see their lips moving as I passed them. They were not sitting close but they seemed to be in a serious conversation. Oliver being Keeper, he seemed to not notice me coming towards him most of the time.

At the end of the practice I scored 9 out of the 12 goals. Including the Snitch we got 270 points.

"Okay, guys I counted it and, in two games that we have played this season,we have a total of 480 points. If we can bet Hufflepuff, then we play Slytherin, if we win against, the Quidditch cup is ours. Play like you guys did today, and we should win against Slytherin on Saturday. Come back on Friday for the final practice before the game," Oliver said, after we were all dressed in our normal clothes. Ron and Hermione caught up with us and we headed back to Common Room.

The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying the different ways to treat a werewolf bite, Harry, Ron, and I were talking about what we would do with a Sorcer's Stone if we had one. It wasn't until Ron said that he would buy a Quidditch field when Harry and I remembered who was refereeing the match.

"We're going to play," Harry told Ron and Hermione. "If we don't, the Slytherins will think we're too scared to face 'll show them...it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we aren't wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

However, as the match grew closer, Harry and I became more and more nervous, even after what we told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team, was not so calm either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin, in the house championship was wonderful, no one has done it in 7 years, but would we be able to do it in Quidditch,when the referee was the Slytherin Head of House?

I didn't know whether Harry and I were imagining it or not, but we seemed to be running to Snape (I didn't think he deserved the title of "Professor" after he tried to kill my brother and I), everywhere we went. At times, we even wondered whether Snape was following us, trying to catch us on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry and I. Could Snape possibly know we had found out about the Sorcerer's Stone? Harry and I didn't see how he could — yet I sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.

Harry and I knew, when they wished us good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see us alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry and I hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as we pulled on our Quidditch robes and picked up our Nimbus Two Thousands.

Wood had taken Harry and I aside.

"Don't want to pressure you, Potters, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too get as many goals as you can. You're our best Chaser."

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!"

My heart did a somersault.

"Dumbledore?" Harry said,me and him dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.

I could have laughed out loud with relief. We were safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt us if Dumbledore was watching.

Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

As Harry, me, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and House, was celebrating our win, I noticed Snape flying towards the other end of the field, and start walking away. Harry noticed to. I remembered over break how we all thought that Snape wanted the stone. But we figure out why. We had talked about it on New Years The Sorcerer's Stone, could make gold, and anyone could live forever, as long as they had the Elixir of Life. That was why Snape wanted it. For Voldemort.

I looked at Harry again, and he was smiling more than I had seen in a while. Harry and I both landed, as well as the rest of the team. Gryffindors came pouring onto the pitch, and Professor Dumbledore was there as well,near me and Harry. I saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then I saw a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror … been keeping busy … excellent …"

Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

Harry and I left the locker room alone some time later, to take our Nimbus Two Thousands back to the broomshed. I couldn't ever remember feeling happier. We'd really done something to be proud of now — no one could say we were just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. We walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in our heads, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift Harry onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.

Harry and I had reached the shed. I leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. We'd done it, we'd shown Snape. …

And speaking of Snape …

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Mine and Harry's victory faded from our mind as we watched. I recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on?

Harry and I jumped back on our Nimbus Two Thousands and took off. Gliding silently over the castle we saw Snape enter the forest at a run. We followed.

The trees were so thick I couldn't see where Snape had gone. Harry and I flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until we heard voices. Harry and I glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

We climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to our broomsticks, trying to see through the leaves.

Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I —"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you —"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't —"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but I could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

"Harry! Bella, where have you two been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right — talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this. …"

We made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone," Harry started

"And Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus' —" I stopped and Harry continued.

" I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —" Harry said finishing.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have started writing The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets, yesterday during math then continued through my Computer Keyboarding class after I finished my assignments, so after I finish this story I should have year 2 stared here soon. So I hope you liked the chapter, next chapter is called Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback, so gonna start writing it soon.**


	29. Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback

**Hey guys! Almost done with Year one and I can't believe it! Only 3 chapters left after this one. I just realized what a strange writer I am...I watch documentaries while I write...Does anyone else do that? I am just going to stop rambling and get on with the chapter...hope you like it.**

"So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their endings." ~ J.R.R Tolkien

Chapter 29- Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback- Harry's POV Quirrell, however, must have been braver than we'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Bella, Ron, and Hermione, and I would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Bella and I passed Quirrell these days we gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. Hermione and Bella, however, had more on their mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. The girls had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all their notes. Ron and I wouldn't have minded, but Hermione kept nagging us to do the same. "Hermione, the exams are ages away." "Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." "But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Any way, what are you two studying for, you already know it all." "What are we studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, We should have started studying a month ago, but got distracted with Nicholas Flamel... I don't know what's gotten into me. Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione and Bella. They piled so much homework on us that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione or Bella next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning,Ron and I spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. "I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day we'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. I was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St —" "Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was lis tening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Bella, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —" "SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —" "See you later, then," I said. Hagrid shuffled off. "What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thought fully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" "I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide." "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, Sirius told me and Bella so the first time weI ever met Hagrid,"I said. "But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was out lawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. Its hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." "But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry. "Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget." "So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione. That was when Bella, Ron,and I considered the fact Hermione forgot that Hagrid was keeping a dragon egg in his hut. When we knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later,Hermione was surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let us in, and then shut the door quickly behind us. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made us tea and offered us stoat sandwiches, which we refused. "So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" "Yes," I said. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at him. "O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Bella, Ron, and I beamed at Hermione. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that … let's see … he borrowed Fluffy from me … then some o' the teachers did enchantments … Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." "Snape?" "Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Bella and I knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as we were. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Bella anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell any one, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. "Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." "Can't, Hermione, sorry," said Hagrid. Hermione noticed him glance at the fire. Hermione looked at it, too. "Hagrid — what's that?" But she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg. "Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er …" "Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Hermione, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a for tune." "Won it," said Hagrid. "Couple weeks ago. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest." "But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library — Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridge-back. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had something else to worry about: what might hap pen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. "Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening we struggled through all the extra homework we were getting. Hermione and Bella had now started making study schedules for Ron and I, too. It was driving us nuts. Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought me another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching. Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. "Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" "We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing —" "Shut up!" Bella and I whispered at the same time. Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? I didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all. I don't think Bella did either Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the rest during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of us dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted us, looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out." He ushered us inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. The five of us, drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; I thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid. "Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. "What's the matter?" "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school." Bella and I bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon. Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Bella, Ron, Hermione,and I very nervous. We spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him. "Just let him go," Bella urged. "Set him free." "I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die." We looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. "I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?" "He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in my ear. "Hagrid," said Bella loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip. "I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, can't." I suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie," he said. "You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?" "No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" "Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?" And in the end, Hagrid agreed that we could send an owl to Charlie to ask him. The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Bella, and I sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate. "It bit me!" he said, showing us his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." There was a tap on the dark window. "Its Hedwig!" said Bella, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The four of put their heads together to read the note.

**Dear Ron,**

**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**

**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**

**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**

**Love,**

**Charlie**

We looked at one another.

"We've got the Invisibility Cloak," I said. "It shouldn't be too difficult — I think the cloak's big enough to cover three of us and Norbert."

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other three agreed with me. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Bella,Hermione, and I rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me — I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

Hermione, Bella and I tried to calm Ron down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Bella, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no — oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Hermione, Bella, and myself didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made us leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Bella told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."

When we told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. The three of us walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

We would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if we hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and we were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because we'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of our way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.

Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to me as though the teddy washaving his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Hermione, Bella, and I covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak and stepped underneath it ourselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

How we managed to get the crate back up to the castle, we never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as we heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another — even one of our short cuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Bella panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of us made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that we were already invisible, we shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until we'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Bella and I advised her.

Chuckling about Malfoy, we waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Bella, Hermione, and I the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then the three of us shook hand with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was going … going … gone.

We slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil our happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As we stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."

We'd left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower.

**Wow...I wrote this chapter in only 4 hours!That has got to be a record for me. Hope you liked it and next chapter is called The Forbidden Forest.**


	30. The Forbidden Forest

**Hey guys! So it is the 30th chapter...2 to go after this...wow...I never thought that this would of happened so quickly. But it did. I want to say before we know it I will be writing The Potter Twins and the Deathly Hallows but I think I am going to write a book in between the 2nd and 3rd book but I am not anyways on with the chapter.**

"The more things become forbidden, the more popular they became." ~Mark Twain

Chapter 30-The Forbidden Forest: Bella's POV

Things couldn't have been worse.

Filch took us down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where we sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased each other around my brain, each more feeble than the last. I couldn't see how we were going to get out of trouble this time. We were cornered. How could we have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for our being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest Astronomy Tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the Invisibility Cloak, and we might as well be packing their bags already.

Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.

"Harry! Bella!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the three of us. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag —"

Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the four of us.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry and I caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville — I knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. , not only do I expect more from you,but like your brother I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped — they would lose the lead, the lead Harry won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor — please —"

"You can't —"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Two hundred points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, we'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the House Cup. I felt as though the bottom had dropped out of my stomach. How could they ever make up for this?

I didn't sleep all night. I could hear Hermione sobbing into her pillow for what seemed like hours. I couldn't think of anything to say to comfort Her . I knew Hermione, like myself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what we'd done?

At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the House points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry and Bella Potter, the famous Harry and Bella Potter,Harry Potter their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, them,and their exact words, a couple of other stupid first years.

From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry and I was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on us, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the House Cup. Everywhere Harry and I went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted us. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as we walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potters, we owe you one!"

Only Ron stood by us.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

"They've never lost two hundred points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well — no," Ron admitted.

It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry and I swore to ourselves not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. We'd had it with sneaking around and spying. I felt so ashamed of myself, and Harry did to, that we went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good will that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"

But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry and me during practice, and if they had to speak abou us , they called him "the Seeker." Or "the Chaser."

Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry and I, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. I had done the same.

Harry and I was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying Harry had to do kept his mind off his misery. And I studied even more Harry, Ron,Hermione, and I kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions. …

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry and my new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on our own one afternoon, we heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As we drew closer, we heard Quirrell's voice.

"No — no — not again, please —"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry and I moved closer.

"All right — all right —" I heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; I didn't think Quirrell had even noticed us. We waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry and I was halfway toward it before we remembered what we'd promised each other about not meddling.

All the same, we'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry and I had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step — Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.

Harry and I went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what we'd heard.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" I hissed. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore will think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around —"

"No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

We both pulled a map of Jupiter toward us and started to learn or in my case continue to learn the names of its moons.

The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione,Neville,and I at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor M. McGonagall

I had forgotten we still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. I half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like me, she felt they deserved what they'd got.

At eleven o'clock that night, we said goodbye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there — and so was Malfoy. Harry and I had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading us outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at the five of us. "Oh yes … hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. … It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out … hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. … Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

We marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. I wondered what our punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so de lighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing us into darkness. Ahead, I could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then we heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

My heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in my face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, girl — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding towards us out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Bella?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and I was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd —"

"— tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led us to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted our hair as we looked into the forest.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry,Bella, an Hermione'll' go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it we'd reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, me, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.

We walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

I saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry, Hermione, and me and hoisted us off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The four of us listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

We walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Mine,Harry's, and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter,Bella Potter, an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur."

"We'd noticed,"I said faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm —"

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Any thin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen any thin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward.

"Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Harry,Hermione, and I followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few. … Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs … they know things … jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns — never heard anythin' like it before."

We walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry and I kept looking nervously over our shoulder. We had the nasty feeling they were being watched. We were very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. We had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You three wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

We heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until we couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around us.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville … it's our fault he's here in the first place."

The minutes dragged by. Our ears seemed sharper than usual. Mine, and maybe Harry's seemed to be picking up every sign of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry and Bella, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry and me, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you two, an' we've gotta get this done."

So Harry and I set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. We walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. I thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look —" I murmured, holding out my arms to stop Malfoy and Harry.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. We inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. I don't think I had ever seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry and I had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made us freeze where we stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered. … Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy,Fang, and me stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animals side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry and me — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward us — we couldn't move for fear.

Then a pain like I'd never felt before pierced my head; it was as though my scar were on fire. Harry's seemed to do the blinded, I staggered backward. I heard hooves behind us, galloping, and something jumped clean over the both of us, charging at the figure.

The pain in my head was so bad I fell to my knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When I looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over Harry and me, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you alright?" said the centaur, pulling Harry and me to our feet.

"Yes — thank you — what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry and me, his eyes lingering on our scars that stood out, livid, on mine and Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter twins," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you two. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry and I could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize they are?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter twins. The quicker they leave this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling them?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on and I had to grab Harry's waist.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this for est, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and I clutching on as best we could, we plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" I asked. "What was that thing you saved my brother and I from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry and I to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer my question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that I thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. We were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, how ever, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Bella Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," I said, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

I stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" I wondered aloud. "If you're go ing to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Miss. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around my heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol —"

"Harry! Bella! Harry,Bella, are you all right?"

Hermione was running toward us down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"We're fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorns dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry and Bella Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving me and Harry shivering behind him.

Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for us to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when I roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry and I began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.

Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort … and Voldemort's waiting in the forest … and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich. …"

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

Harry wasn't listening.

"Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done so. … Bane was furious … he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen. … They must show that Voldemort's coming back. … Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill us. … I suppose that's written in the stars as well,"I said

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish us off. … Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you and Bella. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.

When Harry came running down the stairs back into common room, when we all woke up, he found his Invisibility Cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:

_Just in Case_

**Hey guys for the second time of this chapter, I know I made a mistake in the last chapter...so lets pretend only Ron, Harry, and Hermione talked about it...we will say...Bella was helping Kreacher with dinner. Okay? Okay. I am just going to say, I am on a role with these chapters today, I got them written, edited then uploaded. Anyways, the next chapter is called Through the Trapdoor.**

**Review :) (:**


	31. Through the Trapdoor

**Hey guys...my oh my...I am hoping to finish this book by Sunday March 1, 2015 but we will see. If not that date than Monday March 2, 2015. So now we shall see what lies beyond the trapdoor.**

"If you can find a path without any obstacles, it probably won't lead anywhere." ~Unknown

Chapter 31- Through the Trapdoor Harry's POV

In years to come, I would never quite remember how I had managed to get through my exams when I half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where we did our written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

We had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called us one by one into his class to see if we could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made us all nervous, breathing down our necks while we tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

I did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering me ever since my trip into the forest. Neville thought Bella and I had a bad case of exam nerves because I couldn't sleep, but the truth was that I kept being woken by my old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it. Also it was clear Bella wasn't getting much sleep either

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Bella and I had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Bella and I. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until our exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told us to put down our quills and roll up our parchment, Bella and I couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as we joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through our exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so we wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Bella and I were rubbing our foreheads.

"I wish I knew what this means!"I burst out angrily. "Our scars keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"We're not ill," said Bella. "I think it's a warning … it means danger's coming. …"

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

"Harry, Bella, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Bella and I both nodded, but we couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something we'd forgotten to do, something important. When we tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

I was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. I watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid and Sirius was the only one who ever sent us letters. Since Alice was at Hogwarts, and she said she would be until Bella and I were out of Hogwarts. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy … never … but —

I suddenly jumped to my feet. Bella did the same like she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Where're you two going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," I said. Bella had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Bella, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Bella and I, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but I cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of us look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one o' the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

I sank down next to the bowl of peas.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remem ber. "Yeah … he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. … He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after … so I told him … an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon … an' then … I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks. … Let's see … yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted … but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home. … So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy. …"

"And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Bella asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"

Bella, Ron,Hermione, and I didn't speak to each other at all until we came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Bella. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

We looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. We had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did we know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to —" I began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, I thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

I swallowed — now what?

"It's sort of secret," I said, but I wished at once I hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Bella frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time —"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look," I, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor — it's about the Sorcerer's Stone —"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know — ?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think — I know — that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed us with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor —"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But we didn't.

"It's tonight," said Bella, once she was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we —"

Hermione gasped. Bella, Ron, and I wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

We stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were —" I began, without any idea what I was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Bella flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potters — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you two are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. But not before giving Bella one last look.

Out on the stone steps, I turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," I whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, Bella you two better do that."

"Why us?"

"Its obvious," said Ron. "You two can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, " 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong. Or in your case Bella, we've all seen how Shape stares at you. You could talk to him bout your potions grade…' "

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but the two agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," I told Ron. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had we reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own House!"

Ron and I went back to the common room. I had just said, "At least Bella and Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Bella and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Hermione wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Bella said.

The other two stared at us. We were pale and our eyes were glittering.

"We're going out of here tonight and we're going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll both be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" I shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter any more, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, We'll have to go back to the Grimmauld Place and wait for Voldemort to find us there, its only dying a bit later than we would have, because we're never going over to the Dark Side! Bella and I have decided we are going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop us! Voldemort killed our parents, remember?"

We glared at them.

"You're right, Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"We'll use the Invisibility Cloak," I said. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron.

"All — all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let two you go alone?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful. …"

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." I saw Bella throw her hands up in anger before walking away, to the other side of the room. I followed her over, while Hermione flipped through her books.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Hermione forgot to mention Flitwick told me what I got on my test...she told me she would mention it, but she is mad it is higher than hers" she said picking at her fingernail.

'Well what did you get?"

"An a hundred and fifteen," she said smiling at me.

After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to me or Bella any more, after all. This was the first night I hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments we were about to try to break. Bella, Ron, and I didn't talk much. The three of us were thinking about what they were about to do.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. I ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. I pulled out the cloak and then my eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given me for a late birthday present. I pocketed it to use on Fluffy — I didn't feel much like singing.

I ran back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us — if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," I said, hurriedly putting the cloak behind my back.

Neville stared at our guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

I looked at the grandfather clock by the door. We couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Bella, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

I turned to Hermione and Bella.

"Do something," I said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" I whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Bella.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as we stepped over him and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak.

But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In our nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.

At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in my ear, but I shook his head. As we climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

We didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

I had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," I said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," I croaked. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, we were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Bella said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of us what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Bella and I turned to the other two.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

Bella pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met our ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in our direction, even though it couldn't see us.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," I said. "Well, here goes …"

I put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. I hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned me as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

I handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

I climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

"Harry wait I am going with you!" Bella said running towards me walking.I grabbed her hand and we continued forwards.

We lowered ourselves through the hole until we was hanging on by our fingertips. Then at the same time we looked up at Ron and I said, "If anything happens to us, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig or Lily to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope. …"

And Bella and I let go. Cold, damp air rushed past us as we fell down, down, down and —

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump we landed on something soft. I sat up and felt around, my eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though we was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" I called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to me.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Bella's side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you three!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for me,Ron, and Bella, our legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without our noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the three fought to pull the plant off them, but the more we strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around us.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Bella gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around her chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare … what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp —"

"So light a fire!" I choked.

"Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the three felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from our bodies, and we were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Bella as we joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off her face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry and Bella doesn't lose their head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," I said, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All we could hear apart from our footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and I was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart,I remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If we met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough …

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

I listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know … sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."

We reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Bella. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once … well, there's no other choice … I'll run."

She took a deep breath, covered her face with her arms, and sprinted across the room. I expected to see sharp beaks and claws tearing at her any second, but nothing happened. She reached the door untouched. She pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other three of us, followed her. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione and Bella tried their Alohomora Charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds … they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering — glittering?

"They're not birds!" I said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean …" I looked around the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!"

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."

We each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. We grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was I the youngest Seeker in a century. I had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, I noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" I called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction that I was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" I called, not taking my eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down — and Bella and I will try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Bella and I streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Bella leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

We landed quickly, and Bella ran to the door, the key struggling in her hand. She rammed it into the lock and turned — it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" IHarry asked the other three, Bella's hand on the door handle. They nodded. Bella pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark we couldn't see anything at all. But as we stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than we were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Bella, Ron, Hermione, and I shivered slightly — the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Bella whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces we could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knights horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we — er — have to join you to get across?"

The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the rest of us.

"This needs thinking about. …" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces. …"

Hermione, Bella, and I stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but Harry, Hermione, neither of you are that good at chess, Good thing Bella is... —"

"We're not offended," I quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle. Bella, you should be the other castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and both the castles turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Bella, Ron, Hermione, and I took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes … look …"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. My knees were trembling. What if we lost?

"Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."

Our first real shock came when our other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of our men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that me, Bella and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think …"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes …" said Ron softly, "it's the only way … I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Bella, Hermione, and I shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But —"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron —"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, I moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. We had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Bella, me,and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's — ?"

"He'll be all right," I said, trying to convince myself. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devils Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's …"

We had reached another door.

"All right?" Bella whispered.

"Go on."

I pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled our nostrils, making the three of us pull our robes up over our noses. Eyes watering, we saw, flat on the floor in front of us, a troll even larger than the one we had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," I whispered as we stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

I pulled open the next door, the three of us hardly daring to look at what came next — but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Bella. "What do we have to do?"

We stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind us in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. We were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Bella and I looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh and I, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing I felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Hermione and Bella both read the paper several times. Then Hermione walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."

I looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for two of us," he said. "That's hardly two swallows."

We looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Bella. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig or Lily to Dumbledore, we need him. we might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but we're no match for him, really."

"But Harry, Bella — what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well — we was lucky once, wasn't we?" said Bella, pointing at our scars. "We might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at me and Bella and threw her arms around us.

"Hermione!"

"Harry — you're a great wizard, you know. And Bella...you a great witch."

"I'm not as good as you," said Bella and I together very embarrassed, as she let go of us.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry...Bella — be careful!"

"You drink first," I said. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Bella anxiously.

"No — but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck — take care —"

"GO!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Bella took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. We turned to face the black flames.

"Here we come," I said, and Bella drained half the little bottle in one handed it to me and I finished it.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding our body. I put the bottle down and walked forward; I braced myself, saw the black flames licking our bodies, but couldn't feel them — for a moment I could see nothing but dark fire — then we were on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

**Oh my god, I think this is the longest chapter, without the author's notes and the quote. Tieing up in 18 pages and over 7,000 words.I think we should be done soon. Enjoy the rest!**

**Review :) (:**


	32. The Man with Two Faces

**Hey guys, so there will be an announcement at the end of this chapter, and please don't hate me for it. But anyways, on to chapter 32!**

"Sweetie, if your going to be two-faced at least make one of them pretty." ~Marilyn Monroe

Chapter 32- The Man with Two Faces Bella's POV

It was Quirrell.

"You!" Harry gasped. Quirrell smiled, his face didn't twitch. Not once.

"Me," he said calmly smiling. "I wondered when I would be seeing you here Potters."

"But...we thought...Snape…"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't hid normal quivering laugh either, this one was cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to his who would suspect, p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

I couldn't take this in. I don't think Harry could either. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"But Snape tried to kill us!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you two. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you two off them brooms. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save us?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really … he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular … and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you two tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and I.

"You're too nosy to live, Potters. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you and your friends to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now, wait quietly, Potters. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that I realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this … but he's in London … I'll be far away by the time he gets back. …"

At this point I now realized that at Christmas Break, that was the last time I would see mine and Harry's only family. Besides Alice...We saw her today. And it would be the last time as all I could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. "But Harry and I saw you and Snape in the forest —" I blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side. …"

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone … I'm presenting it to my master … but where is it?"

Harry and I struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. We had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.I concentrated very hard on Harry, until I could hear him say my name.

_Harry? Harry can you hear me?_ I thought to him.

_Bells? Is that you?_

_Yeah, listen Harry, I need you to distract Quirrell. We need to keep him from putting his full attention on that mirror._I thought, he nodded at me and continued to talk to Quirrell.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me and my sister so much."

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you two dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you.

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's in structions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. … Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me … decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me. …"

Quirrell's voice trailed away. I was remembering mine and Harry's trip to Diagon Alley — how could I have been so stupid? I'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand … is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

My mind was racing.

What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?

I tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around my ankles were too tight: I tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored me. He was still talking to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to mine and Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use one of the twins … Use one of the twins …"

Quirrell rounded on Harry and me.

"Yes — Isabella — come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding me fell off. I got slowly to my feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

I walked toward him.

I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.

Quirrell moved close behind me. I breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. I closed my eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

I saw my reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at me. Harry was there to. The reflection of Harry put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone in my pocket — and as it did so, I felt something heavy drop into my real pocket. Somehow — incredibly — I'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

I screwed up his courage.

"I see myself and Harry shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "We — We've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As I moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against my leg. Dare I make a break for it?

But I hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"She lies … She lies …"

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"No, let her go back to her me speak to the … face-to-face. …"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough … for this. …"

When I got back to Harry it felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting me to the spot. I couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, we watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

I would have screamed, but I couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face I had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry and Bella Potter …" it whispered.

Harry and I tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds. … Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks … you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest … and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. … Now Bella … why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into my legs. I latched onto Harry's hand and we stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own lifes and join me … or you'll meet the same end as your parents. … They died begging me for mercy. …"

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at us, so that Voldemort could still see us. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching …" it hissed. "I always value bravery. … Yes, dear twins, your parents were brave. … I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight … but your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you two. … Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Harry and I sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, I felt Quirrell's hand close on my wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across my scar; my head felt as though it was about to split in two; I screamed, and Harry did to, struggling with all our might, and to our surprise, Quirrell let go of us. The pain in my head lessened — we looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before our eyes.

"Seize them! SEIZE THEM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry and I clean off our feet, landing on top of us, one hand around Harry's neck, the other on mine — My scar was almost blinding me with pain, yet I could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold them — my hands — my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry and I to the ground with his knees, let go of our neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry and I could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill them, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry and I, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off us, his face blistering, too, and then Harry and I knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — our only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Harry and I jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as we could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry and me off — the pain in my head was building — I couldn't see — I could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" and other voices,maybe in mine,crying "Bella! Bella!" and maybe even distantly in Harry's head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"

I felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from our grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down … down … down …

Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! I tried to catch it, for Harry, but my arms were too heavy.

I blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.

I blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above me.

"Good afternoon,Bella," said Dumbledore.

I stared at him. Then I remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"

"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times, as was your brother when he woke five minutes ago," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I —"

"Bella, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out. It was close to being the same with Harry"

I swallowed and looked around me. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. Beyond that was Harry.

'Hey Bells," he said smiling. I waved then turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you, Harry and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send Harry a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse him. Madam Pomfrey, how ever, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have Harry and I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone —"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you and your brother—"

"It was you."

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer —"

"Not the Stone, girl, you — the effort involved nearly killed you and your brother. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" I said blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.

"To one as young as you and Bella, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

I layed there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking … Sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share … not being truly alive, he can not be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you and Bella may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

I nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made my head hurt. Then I spoke up and said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me … things I want to know the truth about. …"

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. How ever, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well … Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing us. But why would he want to kill us in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day … put it from your mind for now, Bella. When you two are older … I know you hate to hear this … when you are ready, you will know."

And I knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch us?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign … to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry and me time to dry our eyes on the sheet.

"And there's something else …"

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape —"

"Professor Snape, Bella."

"Yes, him — Quirrell said he hates me and because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself, your brother and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes …" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt. … I do believe he worked so hard to protect you two this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace. …"

I tried to understand this but it made my head pound, so I stopped.

"And sir, there's one more thing …"

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes. … Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in. …"

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You two need rest."

"We are resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey …"

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."

And she let Ron and Hermione in.

"Harry! Bella!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around Harry and me again, but Harry and I was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, Bella, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry and I told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; Me and Harry communicating through each other's minds; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure," I said

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite im pressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, ' Bella and Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your fathers cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say — that's terrible — you both could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give mus a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could. …"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food'll be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.

**Hey guys. So I am going to end the chapter there. The other half, and the rest of the story will be complete soon. So what I want to talk to you about is really important, and it is not forever. Through out my life I have wanted to be many things. Mainly since 1st grade a writer. I now know I want to publish a book. So after The Potter Twins and the Sorcer's Stone is complete, I am going to take a small break from Fanfiction. Like I said it is not forever. It will be anywhere between 2 weeks, to a month, so I can get a lot of the novel I am writing complete. While I am not uploading I will still be writing The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets. I will be back around in April, after the last chapter. So don't hate me…**

**Review :) (:**


	33. The Last Day & Going Home For the Summer

**Here it is. The last chapter of The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone. Enjoy.**

"There's nothing half as pleasant as coming home again." ~Margaret Elizabeth Sangster

Chapter 33-The Last Day&Going Home For Summer Break Harry's POV

After a good night's sleep, I felt nearly back to normal. And judging by Bella's thoughts she did to.

"We want to go to the feast," Bella told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened our many candy boxes. "We can, can't we?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said sniffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good," I said. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as I spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down in between mine and Bella's, took one look at us, and burst into tears.

"It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Bella, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" I bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, Bells and I got loads. …"

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh two a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" I asked anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this …"

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered of us got one and they looked the same. Bella and I opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at me from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos … knew yeh didn' have any … d'yeh like it?"

Bella was in tears, and I couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Bella and I made our way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. We had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving us one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Bella and I walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. I slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione, then Bella sat in between me and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at us.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were … you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. …

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hun dred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Bella and I could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes …

"First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley …"

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger … for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; I strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — we were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter …" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

"Fourth…. to Miss. Bella Potter…" said Dumbledore, the room still quiet. " Not only, for like her brother pure nerve and outstanding courage, but also like her good friend Miss. Granger, for the use of cool logic, in the face of the fire, I award Gryffindor House seventy points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had five hundred and forty two points. We had beaten Slytherin.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. me, Bella, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Me, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent van ished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught mine and Bella's eye and I knew at once that Snape's feelings toward us hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry me. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

It was the best evening of my life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls … I would never, ever forget tonight.

Bella and I had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To my great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione and Bella, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. We had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, our wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning us not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take us down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; we were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off our wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station.

It took quite a while for us all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting us go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all three of you — I'll send you an owl."

People jostled us as we moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry and Bella!"

"See you, Potters!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at and I nodded and laughed.

Me, and Bella, then Ron, and Hermione came out of the gateway, in twos to see Sirius, Alice, Remus, the Granger's, and the Weasley's waiting for us.

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at us.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Bella. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

Sirius stepped up and embraced me and Bella to him.

"Time to go home, and once again be a proper family, all together," Sirius said letting us go. Bella picked up Lily again and I did the same with Hedwig.

"Sirius, no matter where we are, we will always be a proper family," Bella said as she looked at me, her eyes for once, glittering with happiness.

**And there it is. The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone. Now just so you know, just because I am not uploading, that does not mean I will not be on Fanfiction. So you guys can always P.M me. See you in April.**

**~SamanthaBlackWhitlock**

**Review :) (:**


End file.
